


Вид снизу

by Sco



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sco/pseuds/Sco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он хорошо понимал, что шанс уложить трезвого натурала при первой же встрече, не прибегая к насилию, примерно один к ста. Но сейчас Густо был уязвим: сбит с толку, сильно напуган и, похоже, имел тот тип психики, которая легко подчинялась более сильному, идя по пути наименьшего сопротивления. У Дима был только один шанс сделать всё правильно с самого начала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вид снизу

**Author's Note:**

> Сомнительное согласие, метания героев, гомо-порево, выстраданный амур.   
> Один из действующих лиц написан под впечатлением от героя книги Ю Несбё "Призрак".  
> Первый мой текст, написан триста лет тому назад. Сейчас даж неудобно)

========== Глава I ==========

Он не мог вспомнить, испытывал ли такой ужас когда-либо. То самое животное чувство страха, которое прилипает к тебе намертво, и от него невозможно избавиться, как невозможно отмыть машинное масло со своей кожи. Желудок сжимается в стылый камень и поднимается к горлу, по затылку проходит холод, спускаясь по позвоночнику вниз, сердце бьётся о грудную клетку так, что его стук можно физически услышать. От сумасшедшего ритма сокращений сердца кровь начинает пульсировать в висках, а в ушах «фонить». Руки и ноги подрагивали, и зубы предательски застучали, как на холоде. Все классические признаки атаки адреналина на организм. Густо был вне себя от страха.

Единственный выход из комнаты, в которой он находился, перекрыли. Тот, другой, стоял возле двери, прислонившись спиной к косяку. Он не выпустит Густо отсюда. Вся его поза, его взгляд, его голос говорили об этом. Он не выпустит Густо из этой комнаты, пока не закончит с ним.

Неделю назад он со своими приятелями угнал дорогущую спортивную Хонду и был слишком накуренный, чтобы понять, что у таких тачек есть серьёзные хозяева, с которыми не надо связываться мелкой шантрапе. Проехав несколько кварталов по пустой ночной дороге и не совладав с мощным движком, Олег задел бочиной фонарный столб, и машину закрутило. Все подушки безопасности выстрелили одновременно, и это было последнее, что помнил Густо. Когда пришёл в себя, парни сбивчиво рассказали, что машина влетела в пустую автобусную остановку и загорелась. Все успели выбраться и кое-как унести ноги. Олег дотащил его до следующего перекрёстка и поймал такси. Видимо, так их и вычислили. Наверное, таксист обратил внимание на парня с разбитым носом без сознания и запомнил адрес, по которому вёз горе-угонщиков. И теперь Густо стоял посреди этой комнаты, осознавая, что бежать некуда.

– Почему тебя называют Густо?

Хозяин сгоревшей Хонды бесцеремонно разглядывал его, как купленную и доставленную вещь. Неторопливо шарил по парню глазами, наверное, удивляясь, как в таком жалком сопляке нашлось смелости и дури угнать у него тачку. Он стоял, скрестив на груди крупные руки, весь такой в дорогих шмотках и с неровной стрижкой на белобрысой башке – он давил одним своим присутствием. Рослый, крепкий, хоть не похож на бандюка, а скорее на серьёзного системщика. В морде проглядывало что-то хищно кошачье, из тех, кто покрупнее. А главное, – и Густо даже перестал дрожать на секунду, удивившись, – совершенно жёлтые глаза! Вот прям как светофор! Ну, точно кошак... Мужчина жестом попросил амбалов выйти из комнаты и откинулся на дверной косяк, перекрыв Густо единственный выход, продолжая молча пялиться. Парень никогда не думал, что тишина может быть настолько зловещей. Он сцепил руки, чтобы унять дрожь, когда Желтоглазый наконец сказал:

– Я мог бы простить тебе угон моей любимой и очень дорогой машины. Но в той машине была одна крайне ценная вещь, которая, как понимаешь, сгорела.

И замолчал, очевидно, чтобы тот прочувствовал весь масштаб урона, причиной которого явился. Густо молчал, бледнея и покрываясь испариной. А мужчина продолжил:

– Ты шпана, до которой никому нет дела. Я могу скинуть тебя в Москву-реку, и никто о тебе не вспомнит. Но, – он заговорил медленнее, – у тебя есть козырь, который мне трудно побить...

Мозги Густо зашевелились, судорожно выискивая логику в словах врага. Какой козырь может быть у бестолкового безработного распиздяя, покуривающего травку? Желтоглазый заметил замешательство жертвы и ухмыльнулся. Бля, за такую ухмылку, бабы, наверное, сразу раздвигают ноги. Раздражение начало перевешивать страх: Густо не понимал, что за игру ведёт этот богатей. Выдержав паузу, кошак произнёс с полуулыбкой:

– Ты охуительно красив, дружок. Это не твоя заслуга, это генетика. Пропорции твоего лица и тела идеальны, а возраст и твой образ жизни ещё не успели испортить то, что создала природа.

Густо потряс головой: какие пропорции? Какая, к ебеням, генетика?! Он даже приоткрыл рот, но не нашёл, что ответить. Мужчина склонил голову набок и, глядя на него из-под полуприкрытых век, произнёс:

– Когда я смотрю на тебя, у меня такой стояк, что яйца звенят.

Настоящий животный ужас захватил угонщика быстрее, чем мозг успел оценить сказанное. Густо говорили, что сейчас его изнасилуют. Спокойным голосом, с очаровательной улыбкой, этот самоуверенный самец говорил, что трахнет его, как о давно решённом вопросе. Парень зажмурился, отгоняя тошноту. Конечно, с его внешностью, он часто становился объектом внимания пидоров, но никогда не сталкивался с такой прямой и неизбежной угрозой насилия. Желтоглазый тем временем продолжал говорить ровным голосом:

– У тебя два пути. Послушай меня, послушай... Эй! – Щёлкнул пальцами, привлекая внимание Густо, очевидно, заметив, что тот начал зеленеть в преддверии обморока. – Ты можешь добровольно отдаться мне в руки, и я сделаю так, что ты будешь извиваться от кайфа подо мной. И не почувствуешь никакой боли.

Густо поморщился и начал глупо оглядываться, будто в поисках норы, куда бы мог забиться. Он не мог понять, о каких путях говорит этот отмороженный мужик. Адреналин плескался в крови, готовя тело к сопротивлению или к побегу. Густо не мог решиться ни на то, ни на другое. Он было подумал, что лучше пусть его убьют в этой самой квартире, пусть скидывают в Москву-реку, но живым он не дастся. А пока сдвинул брови, пытаясь приободрить сам себя и поднял горящие ненавистью глаза на Желтоглазого хищника.

Будто подслушав его мысли, «Хонда» разбил всю браваду Густо одной фразой:

– Если ты будешь сопротивляться, гарантирую боль, кровь и ужас. Не советую тебе второй вариант.

Густо услышал, как клацнули его зубы. Губы задрожали, и слезы навернулись на глаза. Ярость улетучилась, уступив место трусливому малодушию. Было плевать, что он выглядит жалким и ничтожным, он просто не мог справиться с настолько всепоглощающим чувством страха. Вся его нервная система была как под напряжением в 220 Вольт, в голову не приходило ничего, что бы могло помочь в этот жуткий момент.

«Хонда» не двигался с места. Как опытный дрессировщик, он не пугал животное, держа руки на виду. Поза и выражение лица были расслаблены, голос звучал очень мягко. Он как будто уговаривал ребёнка съесть еще ложечку каши. И от этого колотило еще сильнее.

– Ты должен выключить голову, Густо. Если выкинешь все страхи из головы, твоё тело сможет расслабиться, и ты не пострадаешь. Твой главный враг вот здесь. – И «Хонда» постучал указательным пальцем по своему лбу.

Парня захлёстывала паника, он судорожно глотал воздух, борясь с тошнотой. Хотя, может, если сейчас блеванёт, это остудит насильника. Но чуда не произошло. Желудок только пульсировал, но не хотел помогать своему хозяину...

В центре комнаты, куда притащили Густо, придвинутой к окну спинкой, стояла кровать, окончательно добивая своими размерами. По обе стороны кровати – тумбочки, вдоль одной из стен – комод. Помимо входной двери, в комнате была еще одна, которая, похоже, вела в ванную комнату. Густо даже подумал, не забаррикадироваться ли ему там и не напиться ли какой-нибудь отравы – всё лучше, чем быть изнасилованным.

И тут Желтоглазый оттолкнулся спиной от косяка и начал медленно двигаться. Не делая резких движений, он приближался к парню, опустив руки и немного наклонив голову, будто следя за его состоянием по выражению лица. Хотя тут и так было всё очевидно: Густо был на грани помешательства.

Он сглотнул, согнав набежавшую дурноту, и уставился на насильника не мигая, непроизвольно пятясь назад. Он пятился, пока не упёрся ногами в кровать. Чёрт! Самодоставка, блядь. «Хонда» улыбнулся, как будто уловил иронию, и медленно поднял руку, потянувшись к Густо. Тот перестал дышать. Он почувствовал, как рука легла на плечо и толкнула вниз, заставляя сесть на кровать. Не смея оказывать сопротивление, сел. Мужчина смотрел на него сверху вниз затуманенными глазами. О, Густо, как парень, хорошо понимал этот взгляд – это взгляд, когда у тебя уже распирает в штанах и всё остальное отходит на второй план.

– Ты такой красивый, Густо, – хрипло проговорил Желтоглазый. – Хороший мальчик. Не бойся, не думай ни о чём, просто расслабься. Какой красивый...

«Хонда» провел рукой по его волосам, затем по щеке. Пальцы были горячими и сухими. Он еле касался, будто боялся спугнуть. Густо боролся с желанием оттолкнуть его руки от себя и забиться в угол. Сидел, боясь пошевелиться, слыша, как дыхание Желтоглазого становится всё глубже и громче. Мужчина был сильно возбуждён, здесь не было никаких сомнений.

– Разденься... пожалуйста, – Желтоглазый сказал это практически просительным тоном, без агрессии, но по его осоловелому лицу было понятно, что ещё секунда – и он сорвёт всю одежду с Густо сам.

Пленник автоматически поднял руки и стянул футболку через голову. «Хонда» тихо простонал, увидев его голый торс, и Густо передёрнуло от отвращения. Он остался сидеть в одних джинсах и пляжных шлёпках на босу ногу, не решаясь поднять глаза.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Желтоглазый, продолжая водить пальцами по щекам и подбородку Густо.

– Андрей.

– А почему Густо? – Палец провел по его верхней губе.

– Говорили, похож на какого-то Густаво из сериала, хэзэ.

– Дим, – представился Желтоглазый, взяв его за подбородок и приподняв лицо вверх. – Вообще Дмитрий, но все называют меня Дим. Хэзэ, – подъебнул, что ли?

Дим секунду пристально смотрел ему в глаза, как будто оценивая готовность, и перешёл к активным действиям: начал расстегивать пуговицы на своих джинсах. Быстро, всё очень быстро! Густо не мог поверить, что это на самом деле происходит. Он уже хотел умолять и плакать, но был слишком напуган, помня, что те два амбала могут еще находиться в квартире. Мужчина расстегнул джинсы до конца и достал эрегированный член. Парень дёрнулся, порываясь вскочить, но Дим удержал его за плечо, надавливая вниз. Густо замотал головой, видя, как к его лицу приближается здоровенный возбуждённый член, с надутыми венами и порозовевшей головкой.

– Дай, я накурюсь сначала! – в отчаянии вскрикнул Густо. Он хотел забыться и отупеть, всё это было чересчур омерзительно и жутко.

Дим отрицательно покачал головой, продолжая гладить его по щеке и волосам.

– Хороший мальчик. Не бойся. Не думай ни о чём, я тебя не обижу... – он бормотал что-то, пытаясь успокоить Густо, но тот только отодвигал лицо от его члена, мотая головой и нервно моргая.

Наконец Дим с силой сжал подбородок жертвы и потянул вниз нижнюю челюсть, заставляя его открыть рот. Это было неизбежно. Густо остро осознал, что сейчас он возьмёт в рот мужской член. Он просто понял, что это произойдёт и всё. Густо почувствовал, как горячая головка коснулась его нижней губы и замерла.

– Для начала оближи его. Давай. – Дим стоял перед Густо, непроизвольно покачивая бёдрами вперед-назад.

Тогда парень понял, что должен просто закончить с этим. Это был единственный выход. В конце концов, пока его не бьют и не связывают, надо просто побыстрее ублажить этого извращенца и сделать ноги. Поэтому он высунул язык и быстро облизал головку, обмазав её слюной. Мужчина застонал и выгнулся. Не дожидаясь, пока Густо сам заглотит его член, он толкнулся вперед бедрами и тут же вскрикнул. Густо случайно полоснул его зубами.

– Убери зубы, не то я тебя так выебу, что потом зашивать будут, – сказал Желтоглазый спокойно, и парень мгновенно открыл рот пошире, старательно убирая зубы.

Дим толкнулся еще пару раз и, убедившись, что путь свободен, положил одну руку Густо на затылок, сжимая и разжимая его волосы в кулак. Он медленно трахал своего пленника в рот, приговаривая какие-то пошлости. Густо не шевелился и следил за зубами, стараясь не думать о том, что он отсасывает мужику.

– Какой сладкий ротик, Густо. Напряги чуть-чуть язык, чтобы я его почувствовал. Вот так. Чёрт, как хорошо… – он говорил на выдохе, похотливым полушёпотом, продолжая сжимать волосы Густо и толкаясь ему в рот.

Во рту появился солоноватый привкус, и Густо с омерзением понял, что у Дима потекла смазка. Не успел он это осознать, как тот уже начал набирать темп и толкаться глубже. Головка вошла в глотку, вызывая рвотный рефлекс. Парень начал хватать воздух ртом, из глаз брызнули слёзы, по краям рта вниз потекла слюна.

– Расслабь, расслабь глотку. Расслабь. Дыши через нос. Глубже, – Дим приговаривал это и продолжал всё быстрее толкаться в его рот, начиная прерывисто дышать.

Густо понял, что развязка уже близка, и ждал, зажмурив глаза. Слёзы текли по щекам, хотя тошнота уже отступила. Он просто ждал. Почувствовал, как член Дима увеличился и напрягся еще больше и горячая струя спермы прыснула в рот. Он упёрся руками в бёдра Желтоглазого, пытаясь оттолкнуть его и вытащить член изо рта, но тот крепко держал его за затылок. Со стоном сделал еще несколько медленных и резких толчков, выстреливая спермой в глотку своей жертве. Наконец глубоко выдохнул, и парень почувствовал, как член в его рту обмякает. Дим отпустил его голову, и он моментально выплюнул всю сперму на пол между своими коленями.

– Хочешь воды или колы? – спросил Желтоглазый, подойдя к комоду и вытащив оттуда пачку влажных салфеток.

Густо перестало трясти, видимо, нервная система выключилась, чтобы не перегреться. Он сидел на кровати уставившись в одну точку перед собой. Дим подошёл к нему и начал сам вытирать его лицо и грудь. От салфетки приятно пахло какой-то отдушкой. Вкус спермы почти прошёл. Дим сел перед парнем на корточки и заглянул ему в лицо своими жёлтыми глазами.

– Вот видишь, конца света не случилось. Я буду твоим самым обалденным любовником, Густо, если ты просто позволишь мне сделать тебя своим.

Тот встрепенулся. Мозг начал оценивать сказанное только что. Это еще не всё?! Фраза «сделать тебя своим» – это красивая замена фразе «трахнуть тебя в зад»? Дим заговорил быстрее, не давая Густо опомниться. Надо отдать ему должное, он был прекрасным психологом. Хладнокровная сволочь!

– Мужчина знает, как доставить удовольствие мужчине. Ляг на кровать, Густо, давай. Я сделаю тебе так хорошо, что ты улетишь.

Не прекращая говорить, Дим мягко опрокинул оцепеневшего парня на кровать и подтянул его выше, чтобы тот лёг во весь рост. Он ловко расстегнул его джинсы и стащил их одним рывком. Его голос не повысился ни на полтона, создавая иллюзию обыденности происходящего. Густо инстинктивно схватился за трусы, как за последний барьер между этим монстром и своей задницей. Дим сделал вид, что не заметил этих судорожных движений, и, сев рядом с ним на кровати, поглаживал его по груди, блуждая взглядом по напряжённому телу.

– Я буду очень нежен с тобой...

Он был расслаблен и удовлетворён, не источал никакой агрессии. Ещё бы, сразу после минета! Наконец, мужчина посмотрел в глаза Густо своими глазами цвета расплавленного золота. Вот скотина, он гипнотизёр, что ли? Несмотря на убаюкивающее поведение Дима, парень не расслабился ни на йоту, даже наоборот – его опять начало колотить. Никакого возбуждения он не испытывал и был уверен, что не испытает. Не говоря уж о каком-то удовольствии! Секс с мужчиной был ему противен на физическом уровне. Он не мог ни убедить себя, ни уговорить, ни успокоить. Если бы он уже не лежал, то наверняка бы упал от слабости в ногах. Страх пульсировал в желудке, расползаясь холодом по всему телу.

Дим перекинул одну ногу через лежащую жертву и навис сверху, опираясь на вытянутые руки. Он разглядывал парня с секунду и потом начал сгибать руки в локтях, приближая своё лицо к его лицу. Не совладав с омерзением, Густо зажмурился, отвернулся и сразу почувствовал чужой язык на своей шее. Глаз Густо так и не открыл. Язык начал скользить вниз по шее, ключице и груди, пока не дошёл до соска. Парень почувствовал, как по груди побежали мурашки, и почему-то смутился.

Очевидно, насильник решил, что мурашки – это хороший знак, и шустро всосал в рот левый сосок жертвы, теребя языком, периодически сжимая губами. Парень был не силён в физиологии, но по какой-то причине он почувствовал, как от соска начинают простреливать приятные импульсы куда-то вниз, к пупку и ниже. Эти ощущения немного отвлекли пленника от парализующего страха. Он даже удивился тому, что лежит тут, на этой огромной кровати, и молчит, вместо того чтобы орать и рыдать или звать на помощь. Наигравшись с его левым соском, мужчина накрыл губами правый и повторил те же манипуляции. Здесь Густо ничего не почувствовал и через несколько секунд с удивлением услышал:

– Значит, левый. – И Дим вернулся обратно к левому соску.

Да ни хера ж себе! Эта сволочь ещё и читает его как открытую книгу!

Отпустив сосок, он повёл языком ниже, по животу, остановившись ненадолго у пупка. Здесь было щекотно, и пресс напрягся сам собой. Дим хмыкнул и начал спускаться ниже. Парень наконец приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на желтоглазого маньяка. Физические ощущения от того, что делал с ним Дим, понемногу вытесняли страх. Густо не мог психовать и одновременно прислушиваться к своему телу. Тем временем тот дошёл до трусов и взглянул вверх на парня. Оба молчали. Наконец Дим, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Густо, мягко взял его руку, сжимавшую резинку трусов, и медленно отвёл её в сторону. Густо смотрел на него, как кролик на удава, не находя в себе смелости сопротивляться. Он всё равно боялся рассердить этого здоровяка, боялся, что тот его ударит или начнёт издеваться. Что его накажут за неповиновение. Ведь пока он не сопротивляется, ему не сделают больно, так он говорил?..

Дим потянул трусы парня вниз, обнажая его съёжившийся член. Но тут уж было не до стеснения. Густо затаил дыхание, перебирая в голове версии того, что насильник будет с ним делать, одну страшнее другой. Его дыхание участилось, в висках опять застучало. Он услышал, как тот успокаивает его:

– Мой мальчик... Не бойся. Доверься мне.

Вздрогнув, парень почувствовал, как Дим мягко сжал его член и мошонку в ладони, как будто прижимая их к туловищу. Он еще несколько раз прижал их раскрытой ладонью, мягко сжимая. Густо понимал, что тот делает – пытается возбудить жертву, вызывая прилив крови к паху. В голове пронеслась мысль: а вдруг этот пидор хочет, чтобы Густо его трахнул, а не наоборот? Эта мысль слегка воодушевила, и парень даже немного приободрился, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Мужчина продолжал гладить его пах, следя за лицом Густо, а тот рассеянно смотрел на него, ожидая следующего шага. Он увидел, как Желтоглазый открывает рот и, не отрывая взгляда от лица парня, вбирает в него его мягкий член. Бедному пленнику казалось, что это происходит не с ним. Образ мужчины между его ног, держащего во рту его член, никак не хотел укладываться в голове.

Густо почувствовал горячий рот Дима, почувствовал, как тот сжимает и разжимает ротовую полость, как бы массируя член. Он не сосал, потому что там нечего было сосать – член был совсем вялый. Он именно массировал его, нагнетая и ослабляя давление у себя во рту, как в вакууме. Ни одна шлюха не делала Густо такого, ощущения были очень странные. Дим вытянулся между ног Густо, улёгшись на живот, и продолжал играть ртом с его членом, одновременно массируя рукой его мошонку. Парень чувствовал, как тот перекатывает в ладони его яйца, то поджимая их к члену, то наоборот, как будто оттягивая. Член предательски шевельнулся. Пленник закрыл глаза – ну, не удивительно. От такого минета и у импотента встанет. Только он об этом подумал, как насильник выпустил его член изо рта и полностью засосал его яйца. Густо замычал, не поверив, что слышит свой голос. Желтоглазый дрочил его член рукой, вылизывая мошонку. Член не желал больше лежать смирно, кровь прилила к паху, и, ещё недавно мечтавший о суициде, Густо возбудился. Чёртов изврат хорошо знал своё дело!

Продолжая ласкать яйца бедного угонщика, мужчина засосал его полувозбуждённый член целиком. Густо мог поклясться, что он почувствовал глотку Дима – так глубоко тот заглотил его. Озабоченный прижал язык к стволу и начал двигать головой вверх-вниз, и это было чертовски приятно. Член парня быстро твердел, наливаясь кровью. Густо чувствовал, как Дим вылизывает его уздечку, засасывает головку, сжимая губы на ней. Несколько раз он мягко прихватывал головку зубами и тут же заглатывал член так глубоко, что парень чувствовал, как чужие губы прижимались к его лобку. Густо даже всерьёз задумался над тем, как он это делает и его не рвёт?

На секунду Дим остановился, беря что-то в руки. Разомлевший парень приподнял голову и увидел, как тот, лёжа между его ног, открывает какой-то тюбик с узкой насадкой.

Блядь, смазка! Сердце жертвы ухнуло вниз, эрекция стала быстро ослабевать. Значит, его всё же намереваются выебать. Он видел, как Дим быстро садится между его ног на колени и одной рукой поднимает его ногу вверх и вбок.

– Стой! – Густо вскрикнул сорвавшимся голосом, выкидывая руку вперед, пытаясь защитить свою драгоценную попку, но тот был быстрее.

Он округлил глаза, чувствуя, как тонкая насадка входит в задницу. Ебанутый насильник быстро надавил на тюбик, и прохладный гель полился Густо в задний проход. Он сжался и часто задышал.

– Теперь тебе будет приятно, Густо. – Желтоглазый медленно вынул насадку из его задницы. – Иначе никак. Иначе было бы больно. Расслабься.

Да он заебал уже со своим «расслабься»! Парень почувствовал, как смазка вытекает из задницы и течёт вниз, на одеяло. Пока он приходил в себя, Дим быстро смазал пальцы, лёг обратно на живот и энергично заглотил член Густо, хотя тот уже практически упал. Он работал ртом, как пылесос, сжимая и вылизывая член и яйца жертвы. Жертва лежала, глубоко дыша, нервно следя за каждым движением агрессора. Тот сильнее раздвинул ноги Густо в стороны – началась медленная атака на задницу парня...

Сначала мужчина провёл пальцем по входу как бы случайно. Потом еще раз, и ещё, и наконец остановился возле него, легко массируя по кругу. Он гладил скользким пальцем тугие мышцы входа, немного нажимая.

– Тебя никогда здесь не брали? – неожиданно спросил он, вынув изо рта член.

Густо красноречиво посмотрел на него, и тот хмыкнул.

– О, ты много потерял! У мужчины здесь есть такие точки, которые дарят охуительные ощущения...

Боли не было. Совсем. Если бы не стресс, который Густо испытывал от понимания происходящего, он мог бы даже сказать, что это было приятно. Мужчина будто подслушал его мысли:

– Я же сказал тебе, выключи голову. Есть только твоё тело, следи только за ощущениями. Твоя голова не даст тебе расслабиться. А если ты не расслабишься...

Диму не надо было заканчивать мысль, парень всё понял. Если он не расслабится, то всё пройдёт хуже некуда. И тогда измотанный страхом Густо почувствовал смирение: он просто сдастся на милость победителя. В конце концов, этот извращенец пока никак его не мучил и, похоже, не настроен на садизм. С тяжёлым сердцем он кивнул и выдохнул. Желтоглазый понял, что его слова возымели эффект над несчастной жертвой, и с упоением продолжил сосать его член, массируя пальцем задний проход.

Густо было приятно, что греха таить. Вся его нижняя часть радовалась манипуляциям Дима, и эрекция не заставила себя долго ждать. От массажа анальная мышца действительно стала немного расслабляться, пуская палец чуточку глубже. Парень почувствовал, как Дим выпрямил палец и ввёл его внутрь почти на половину, и рефлекторно сжал палец внутри. Тот не двигал пальцем вперед, а только немного раскачивал его в стороны, и Густо ощутил, как от заднего прохода идут волны удовольствия к паху и животу. Он запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, стараясь дышать ровно.

– Хороший мальчик. Такой послушный. – Желтоглазый протолкнул палец глубже и опять замер.

Густо не двигался. Он ждал. Ждал, что будет дальше. Дим начал медленно водить пальцем вперед-назад. Каждый раз, когда он двигал им, Густо непроизвольно сжимал палец своим нутром. Тогда тот переставал атаковать его задницу и начинал дразнить головку языком, пока Густо не расслаблял мышцы. И так снова и снова. Член уже давно торчал колом и, похоже, уже начал сочиться. Ощущения были действительно обалденные. Непривычные, но обалденные. Наконец, когда парень даже вошёл в ритм, Дим вдруг начал медленно вводить внутрь второй палец. Густо охнул. Мужчина поднял глаза:

– Что, больно? Только честно.

Густо замотал головой. Нет.

Дим засосал его член и, дождавшись, когда тот расслабится, протолкнул оба пальца почти до конца. Парень выгнулся, ему стало жарко. Блядь, это было стрёмно, но приятно. Дим немного вытащил оба пальца и стал медленно разводить их в стороны по чуть-чуть. Густо приподнял голову:

– Что ты... Зачем?

– Мне надо тебя здесь растянуть. Иначе я тебя порву. Хорошо?

И не дождавшись согласия, продолжил растягивать пальцами вход. Мышцы напряглись, не желая сдавать позиции, но этот маньяк был настойчив, и через пару минут парень осознал, что уже почти не чувствует напряжения в проходе. Вот тебе и физиология!

Желтоглазый повернул кисть ладонью вверх и немного согнул оба пальца, которые были полностью внутри. Густо пережил еще одно новое ощущение. Он лежал, глядя в потолок, прислушиваясь к себе. Дим немного повернул ладонь и еще раз согнул пальцы, делая манящее движение. Потом лёгкий поворот в другую сторону и опять то же действие. Затем он немного вытащил пальцы и еще раз их согнул. И тут парня как будто прострелило от мошонки во всех направлениях. От остроты и неожиданности ощущения он громко вскрикнул утробным голосом – он мог поклясться, что кончил, но это было не так. Ошарашенный, он поднял голову с подушки и вытаращился вниз, на Дима. Тот смотрел на него, прищурившись.

– Значит, здесь. – И, не отрывая взгляда от лица Густо, еще раз согнул пальцы.

Парень снова взвыл. Его накрыли волной ощущения, похожие на необычно яркий оргазм. Вернее, было такое чувство, что он вот-вот кончит, что оргазм неизбежен, но оно, это чувство, не проходило, держа его в этом напряжённом плену. Он глубоко дышал, тело покрылось испариной. Он никогда не чувствовал такого раньше! Ему хотелось разрядки, хотелось кончить, и эта мысль сейчас была единственной в его голове.

Но у Дима были другие планы на его счёт. Он встал на колени, медленно вытащил пальцы из Густо и, ловко подсунув под него руку, перевернул на живот. Тот растерялся и хотел перекатиться обратно, но желтоглазый гад крепко взял его за бёдра и резко дёрнул на себя, поставив раком. Парень хотел было запричитать, но Дим его опередил:

– В этой позе легче всего. Ты сможешь принять меня без всяких неприятных ощущений. Благодаря твоему ротику, я смог спокойно тебя подготовить. Но ты так стонешь, что у меня опять встал. Прогнись в спине, отклячь свою попку. Положи голову на подушку, не упирайся руками.

Он провел руками по спине парня толкая лопатки вниз. Густо послушно прижался подбородком к подушке, прогнувшись в пояснице. В этой позе мышцы таза и живота, действительно, расслабились, как бы оттягиваясь вниз. Он услышал, как его стихийный любовник расстёгивает джинсы, как открывает тюбик со смазкой. Всё это заняло несколько секунд, но парню показалось вечностью. У него уже не было сил бояться, мысли путались в голове. Он просто ждал, что с ним сделают дальше.

Дим снова медленно ввёл два пальца и немного развёл их. Другой рукой, судя по звуку, он смазывал гелем свой член. Растянув проход, пальцы выскользнули из Густо.

– Не задерживай дыхание и расслабь свою дырочку. – С этими словами Дим положил два больших пальца на вход и потянул в разные стороны.

Густо старался не сжиматься, старался дышать глубоко. Он почувствовал, как горячая головка прижалась к входу и начала медленно проскальзывать внутрь.

– Дыши. Дыши. Не сжимайся. Вот, молодец. Вот так. Хороший мальчик. – Дим не прекращал тихо бормотать, как будто, если он замолчит, потолок упадёт на пол.

И тут горе-угонщик в полной мере ощутил, как в него входит член другого мужика. Он двигался внутрь, медленно скользя, заполняя собой. Он входил вперед и вперед, и Густо казалось, что он вошёл в него чуть ли не на метр. Желтоглазый продолжал что-то говорить, не прекращая движения внутрь. Парень поверхностно дышал, прислушиваясь к своей заднице. Ему не было больно, но ощущения были такие противоестественные, что, если бы не уязвимая поза, он бы лягнул Дима ногой и убежал. Когда тот остановился, Густо понял, почему тот так настойчиво вторгался, не меняя темп и не останавливаясь. Мышцы тут же рефлекторно сжались вокруг члена, пытаясь вытолкнуть его. Густо никак не мог контролировать это, и, похоже, Дим об этом знал и не двигался.

– Чёрт. Густо. Хорошо, что ты мне отсосал сначала, а то я бы прямо сейчас кончил. – Он глубоко дышал, его голос стал сиплым. – Ты так сжимаешь меня там, словами не передать. Такая девственная попка, и вся моя. Но я вошел до конца, так что больше нечего бояться, слышишь?

Руками он гладил парня по ягодицам и спине. Густо чувствовал своей задницей и мошонкой волосы в паху мужчины. Сейчас они были так тесно сцеплены, будто две фигурки Лего. Дим начал покачивать бёдрами из стороны в сторону, и парень ощутил лёгкие волны удовольствия, которые расходились от ануса к паху и животу. Дим наклонился над ним и опёрся одной рукой о кровать. Другую руку просунул под живот притихшему пленнику и сжал его член. Рука была вся в смазке и легко заскользила по горячей коже.

– Поласкай себя. – Дим нагнулся ниже, взял его ладонь и провёл несколько раз ею по члену.

Густо обхватил свой член, удивившись возвращающемуся стояку. Он начал дрочить, решив, что стесняться здесь уже нечего. В этот момент Дим сделал легкий толчок, потом ещё один. Густо ощутил, как член двигается в его заднице, и начал дрочить быстрее, а мужчина понял, что ему дали зелёный свет, и осмелел. Он держал медленный темп, не высовываясь сильно наружу. Густо дрочил, поражаясь тому, что он вообще может получать удовольствие, когда какой-то мужик трахает его в зад.

– Ты не представляешь, какой это кайф. Если хочешь, мы найдём тебе потом парня, и ты сможешь отжарить его в очко. – Густо тихо застонал, продолжая дрочить. – Тебе нравится, Густо? Нравится, когда я долблюсь в твою попку?

Мужчина начал набирать темп, а Густо уткнулся головой в подушку, закрыв глаза. Он глубоко дышал, чувствуя, как из его приоткрытого рта на подушку вытекает слюна. Комната наполнилась стонами. Густо уже не мог отличить свой голос от голоса его случайного любовника. Он почувствовал, что уже недалеко от разрядки, но тут Дим остановился и вынул член из его задницы.

– Так, стоп. Ты меня уже сжимаешь, значит, скоро кончишь.

С этим словами он толкнул Густо вбок, и тот повалился на кровать всем корпусом. Пока удивлённый парень лежал, успокаивая дыхание, Дим взял большую подушку и положил перед своими коленями.

– Давай сюда свою задницу. Я подарю тебе твой самый сильный в жизни оргазм. – И он призывно похлопал по подушке ладонью.

Сбитый с толку пленник послушно подполз к Диму на дрожащих ногах и начал неловко пристраивать свою попку на подушку. Дим нетерпеливо приподнял его за бёдра и толкнул на спину. Теперь задница Густо лежала на подушке, как еда на подносе. Мужчина наклонил голову вбок, гладя член любовника рукой.

– Какой же ты красавчик, Густо.

Он приподнял его ноги и, согнув в коленях, прижал их к его животу.

– Подержи их руками. Сделай мне букву «М» своими стройными ножками. – Он наклонился и поцеловал Густо в коленку.

Парень уже почти не анализировал, он просто делал то, что ему говорят. Он прижал ноги к своему животу, держа их под коленями, а Желтоглазый придвинул бёдра вплотную к блестящей от смазки заднице и размазал её по входу. Из-за подушки попка Густо была выше его головы, но он уже не пытался изменить позу. Дим взял свой член в руку и приставил головку к входу.

– Я вхожу. Выдыхай.

Густо выдохнул и расслабился как мог, принимая чужой член. Дим опять двигался медленно, но не стал входить до конца. Он остановился, войдя на две трети, и подождал, пока анальные мышцы парня перестанут сокращаться. У Густо наступила стадия, когда он понял, что всё самое страшное уже позади. Он перестал ожидать подвоха. Похоть вышла на первый план, и он просто хотел получить кайф от секса с этим странным мужчиной.

Дим толкнулся вперед и замер. Потом немного приподнялся на коленях и сделал еще один толчок. Густо не мог дрочить себе, потому что держался руками за ноги, и прежде чем он успел поймать себя за язык, услышал свой осипший голос:

– Возьми его в руку.

Дим сжал его член рукой, немного подвинулся вправо бёдрами и еще раз толкнулся. Густо вскрикнул. Опять это чувство, волна замедленного оргазма накрыла всё тело. Он непроизвольно сжал руками свои ноги до синяков. Мужчина выдохнул и начал ритмично двигаться, не меняя позы, каждый раз задевая ту самую точку. Одновременно он массировал пальцем место где-то между мошонкой и анусом, а другой рукой мягко скручивал член Густо, будто по спирали вбок. У бедного парня глаза полезли на лоб от фонтана ощущений.

– Ёб... твою... мать..., – только и мог он выдавливать из себя на каждом толчке.

Его лицо запылало, должно быть, от того, что он забывал дышать, иногда задерживая дыхание на несколько секунд. Он стонал и метался головой по подушке, желая разрядки и одновременно желая, чтобы это чувство никогда не заканчивалось. За шумом в ушах до него доходил голос Желтоглазого:

– Хороший мальчик... Давай, сладкий, давай... Чёрт, какая классная задница... Давай, кончай. Я тоже уже скоро.

Тело Густо больше не принадлежало ему, он не мог влиять на свои ощущения, он просто лежал и ощущал, как волны тяжёлого мутного кайфа нарастали и нарастали с каждым толчком этого неуёмного мужика, и он уже не мог понять, трахает ли Дим его, или дрочит, или массирует какую-то хитрую точку в его паху. Вся его нижняя часть извивалась в истоме, член пульсировал так, будто сейчас взорвётся. От напряжения мышцы пресса заныли, но Густо не чувствовал ничего, кроме этих сумасшедших спазмов. Он услышал свой голос, повторяющий одно слово: «ещё, ещё, ещё...», и как Дим говорит ему что-то в ответ. Сердце билось так сильно, что казалось, сейчас сломает рёбра...

И тут накрыл оргазм. Какое-то разноцветное блаженство обрушилось на него, заставляя содрогаться всё тело в сладких конвульсиях. Густо услышал свой вопль, перед зажмуренными глазами что-то вспыхнуло, он почувствовал, как струя горячей спермы выстрелила ему на живот и грудь, забрызгав подбородок. Судороги били ещё какое-то время, а сперма продолжала течь, выстреливая порциями.

– Блядь, ты меня так жмёшь внутри. – Дим застонал и вытащил член из его тела.

Он привстал на коленях и сразу излился парню на живот, тяжело дыша. После нескольких выстрелов он усмехнулся, глядя на затраханную жертву. Тот всё еще держался за свои ноги, очевидно, мышцы его не слушались. Дим мягко потянул его ноги на себя, медленно разгибая их в коленях. Вытащил подушку из-под его задницы, и Густо растянулся на кровати, не открывая глаз.

Угонщик Хонды проваливался не то в сон, не то в обморок. В его теле больше не было энергии, а нервная система, скорее всего, вообще приказала долго жить. Он не мог пошевелить даже веками. Перед тем как окончательно забыться, он слышал, как Дим включил воду в ванной, как вытирал его живот и пах чем-то тёплым, влажным и махровым и затем накрыл его легким покрывалом. После этого – темнота.

***

Густо открыл глаза. Он лежал на правом боку на краю кровати, перед глазами – стена с комодом. В комнате был полумрак, видимо, рассвет только начинался. Он сразу понял, где находится. Он отчётливо помнил все события прошлого вечера, а сейчас чувствовал жаркое тело Дима позади себя. Мужчина прижался к его спине своим торсом и животом, положив свою пятерню Густо на бедро. Судя по ровному дыханию, хозяин квартиры спал. Густо потянул ноги и почувствовал боль в мышцах, будто он весь день вчера качался в зале. Пресс тоже побаливал. Парень сжал ягодицы, но не почувствовал никакой боли в заднице. Это приободрило. От его возни Дим пошевелился, и парень замер, сам толком не зная почему. Но было поздно – он разбудил монстра.

Дим прижался к его спине еще плотнее, медленно проведя рукой по его животу вверх и далее, по груди. Густо отчётливо почувствовал стоящий член, упирающийся ему в ягодицу. Мужчина задержался пальцами около левого соска парня и начал спускаться обратно вниз. Дойдя до паха, бесцеремонно сжал в ладони член и мошонку. Густо почувствовал себя девкой, которую домогаются с утренним стояком. Надо бежать, пока его опять не поимели.

Он откинул одеяло и сел на кровати, свесив ноги. Разглядев свою одежду на краю кровати, быстро встал и начал поспешно натягивать трусы с джинсами. Ноги дрожали, будто он пробежал несколько километров, он с трудом держал равновесие. Наспех застегнув джинсы, Густо начал озираться в поисках футболки и нашёл её на комоде. Надев футболку, скосил глаза на лежащего блондина. Парень плохо видел его лицо в полумраке комнаты, но понял, что мужчина смотрит на него в упор, положив одну руку под голову. Тихий голос Дима разрезал тишину.

– Как драгоценное здоровье?

Густо хмыкнул. Очевидно, под «здоровьем» Дим имеет ввиду задницу гостя.

– Вашими молитвами.

– Куда засобирался в такую рань, да так поспешно?

Густо слышал, что Дим улыбается, как будто подтрунивая над ним. Он был расслаблен и, судя по всему, не собирался задерживать свою вчерашнюю жертву. Подойдя к двери, Густо остановился. Он подумал про угнанную машину и какую-то ценную вещь, сгоревшую вместе с ней. Он неуверенно произнёс, не то утверждая, не то спрашивая разрешения:

– Я пойду...

Парень услышал шорох за спиной и быстро обернулся. Дим сел на кровати, взяв с тумбочки что-то, похожее на небольшую коробку, которая пикнула у него в руках и вспыхнула зеленым светом. Блин, его телефон! Должно быть, он выпал из джинсов, когда Густо раздевали, как куклу. Пока без пяти минут беглец шёл обратно к кровати, Дим быстро набрал какой-то номер. Через пару секунд другой аппарат завибрировал на комоде. Ясно, теперь они обменялись номерами.

Дим протянул Густо мобильный.

– Я не буду сохранять твой номер. Но если тебе чего-нибудь захочется..., – он сделал паузу, – ты можешь позвонить мне, Густо.

Тот взял телефон из рук Желтоглазого, неопределённо кивнул и пошёл к двери. Открыв её, обернулся:

– Прости за машину и вообще. – С этими словами он почти вышел из комнаты, когда вдруг услышал за спиной спокойный голос Дима, который произнёс, зевая:

– Да фигня, она всё равно полностью застрахована. Не переживай.

Густо повернулся в дверном проёме и неуверенно спросил:

– А эта ценная вещь?..

– А, да. Мангал. Я его очень любил.

Угонщик постоял с секунду, обдумывая только что услышанное. Одна мысль всплыла в его сознании: его жестоко наебали во всех смыслах этого слова. Закипая от злости, он услышал тихое хихиканье с кровати. Так его вчера имели во всех позах за сраный мангал?! Густо отчётливо проговорил, растягивая звук «Р»:

– Ну ты и... ур-род! – И поспешно закрыл дверь, изумившись своей дерзости.

Он быстро дошёл до входной двери, в ужасе подумав, что, если она закрыта на ключ, ему придется позорно плестись обратно в спальню. После такого фееричного ухода он выглядел бы довольно жалко, прося выпустить его на улицу. К его счастью, на двери были только внешние замки. Он несколько раз покрутил замки в разные стороны и нажал на ручку. Тяжелая железная дверь открылась, когда Густо услышал шаги босых ног по паркету за спиной и пулей вылетел на лестничную площадку. Пробежав мимо лифтов, он ринулся сразу на лестницу и устремился вниз, перескакивая через несколько ступенек. Запыхавшись, выскочил из подъезда на улицу. Было прохладно и влажно, июньское солнце только вставало. В одной футболке Густо быстро покрылся мурашками и поёжился. Заприметив недалеко от себя сонного мужика, выгуливающего собаку, парень двинулся к нему, чтобы узнать путь до ближайшего метро. Желтоглазый мужчина остался в прошлом, от которого Густо уходил быстрыми, широкими шагами. В тот момент он думал, что никогда больше не увидит своего мучителя...

========== Глава II ==========

Дим не мог припомнить, когда ему было так невыносимо скучно. Он отчаянно боролся с зевотой. Полный молодой мужчина, сидевший за столом напротив него в неоправданно дорогом ресторане, говорил без пауз, казалось, уже с полчаса. Когда говоривший делал маленький передых и увлекался содержимым своей тарелки, Дим и его заместитель, мужественно терпящий эту пытку рядом со своим начальником, обменивались говорящими взглядами. Но делать нечего: у этого отталкивающего болтуна были связи, которые были крайне важны для работы. И Дим терпел. Он подумал, что будет вполне уместно отсидеть еще полчаса и откланяться, сославшись на форс-мажор, бросив этого балабола на своего безропотного заместителя. Он даже подумал, что за это даст ему пару дней выходных. Но даже эти полчаса казались целой вечностью.

Дим с безысходностью посмотрел на свой телефон, лежавший рядом с тарелкой на столе. И его телефон ответил ему! Он вдруг ожил, высвечивая входящий звонок с неизвестного номера. Он вскочил на ноги и состроил тревожно-озабоченную гримасу, как будто ему звонил сам Путин. Схватив телефон и изобразив руками нечто, отражающее «не могу не ответить», быстрыми шагами направился в пустое фойе ресторана. Он нажал кнопку принятия вызова и приложил телефон к уху.

– Алё.

Из трубки донеслась приглушённая музыка, голоса и смех людей, звон посуды. Ему явно звонили из питейного заведения. Возможно, кто-то случайно набрал номер, но он был так счастлив сбежать из-за стола, что было всё равно. Он повторил:

– Алё. 

Дим вышел в фойе и встал рядом с пустым гардеробом, который был закрыт на лето. Он привалился к стене и закрыл глаза. Еще полчаса, и он умчится домой. Нальёт себе чая, включит тихую музыку и будет валяться на кровати, глядя на ползущие красные отблески заходящего августовского солнца на потолке, думая обо всём и ни о чём. Он почти забыл, что продолжал держать трубку возле уха, когда отчётливо услышал вздох на том конце. Дим очнулся. Слабая надежда шевельнулась в груди. Он убрал телефон от уха и посмотрел на дисплей. 26!

В то утро Дим сказал правду: он не стал сохранять телефон Густо, чтобы не иметь соблазна. Но запомнил последние две цифры, чтобы узнать номер, на случай, если тот напишет смс или позвонит. Это были те самые две последние цифры. Конечно, номеров, заканчивающихся на 26, полно, но вдруг...

Он молчал, вслушиваясь в шум на том конце, когда вдруг прозвучало:

– И на чём ты теперь ездишь, шашлычник?

Дим тихо выдохнул. Этот голос он узнал бы из тысячи. Хриплый и грубоватый, как у простуженного подростка. Это был он, Густо. Тот, кто не выходил у него из головы уже который месяц.

Когда ребята из службы безопасности приволокли перепуганного парня в его квартиру, Дим был зол как чёрт. Отсутствие машины путало ему все планы на ту неделю, кроме того, пришлось возиться с кучей бумаг в полиции и страховой. К тому же, он, как назло, оставил в багажнике папку с уже подписанным оригиналом договора и бесился от того, что придётся опять ехать в Тюмень, чтобы подписывать! Он увидел, как ребята втолкнули худого парня в комнату, чувствуя, как разрастается его озлобленность к этому тупому щенку, который от скуки и дури взорвал его машину. Парень оглянулся по сторонам и, заметив Дима, уставился на него своими чёрными глазищами.

Дим опешил. Парень был настолько красив, что, казалось, от него исходило слабое сияние. Его лицо было красиво той андрогинной красотой, на которую засматриваются и мужчины, и женщины. Он был похож на рисунки индийских богов с миллионами рук и голубой кожей, которые Дим видел в храмах Пуны. Огромные миндалевидные тёмные, почти чёрные, глаза под изогнутыми чёрными бровями, ровный нос с узкой переносицей и чёткими маленькими ноздрями, полный рот с глубоко вырезанным рисунком верхней губы, заострённый узкий подбородок. Его чёрные волосы отливали синевой, как дорогой мех какого-то экзотического животного, а кожа была нежно-оливкового оттенка.

Ярость испарилась без следа, уступив место интенсивному желанию обладать этой драгоценностью. Дим видел немало красавчиков, заполонивших гей-клубы Москвы в поисках секс-партнёров или богатых спонсоров. Но перед ним сейчас был совсем другой тип мужчины. Породистый щенок, убежавший на улицу и заигравшийся там с псами из подворотни, забывший, кто он есть. Не огранённый алмаз, не осознающий свою ценность. Наследный принц, прожигающий жизнь среди шпаны. Он был живой, горячий. На его лице играла куча эмоций. Агрессор был сражён в самое сердце.

У Дима были две основные черты, которые определили его успех в жизни. Во-первых, он мог сохранять хладнокровие в любых ситуациях. Какая бы буря эмоций ни раздирала его на части, внешне он всегда был расслаблен и безмятежен. Эта черта была крайне полезна в работе, но часто становилась причиной обид со стороны близких и друзей, считавших его бесчувственным чурбаном. Второе – он был прекрасным манипулятором. Он чувствовал людей и почти всегда мог угадать их следующий шаг или мысль, и знал, как направить их в нужную ему сторону. В тот момент, стоя перед Густо, как громом поражённый, он с сумасшедшей скоростью анализировал, что ему делать дальше, чтобы заполучить парня себе сейчас же.

Он хорошо понимал, что шанс уложить трезвого натурала при первой же встрече, не прибегая к насилию, примерно один к ста. Но сейчас Густо был уязвим: он был сбит с толку, сильно напуган и, похоже, имел тот тип психики, которая легко подчинялась более сильному, идя по пути наименьшего сопротивления. У Дима был только один шанс сделать всё правильно с самого начала. Он видел страх и ударил по нервной системе парня прямой угрозой. Конечно, он бы не стал его насиловать или бить! На самом деле вид человеческих страданий или крови напрочь отбивал у Дима любое желание. Но Густо этого не знал, а мужчина был хорошим актёром. Он не смог держать себя в руках, заставив свою жертву отсосать ему, но затем отблагодарил сторицей.

После той ночи Дим постоянно ловил себя на мысли о парне. Он говорил себе, что со временем это пройдёт, но этого не происходило. Он думал о нём утром, когда просыпался; в машине по дороге на работу; за обедом, когда никто не докучал ему разговором; вечером в душе, когда он дрочил, вспоминая тело Густо на своей кровати. Он почти перестал появляться в барах и выслушивал насмешки от приятелей по поводу «разбитого сердца». Он уже начал подумывать, не взять ли у помощника адрес мальчишки и не рвануть ли к нему домой. И вот теперь, после нескольких месяцев этого невроза, он почувствовал, как у него задрожали руки от этого хриплого голоса в трубке.

Судя по нетвёрдым согласным и растянутым гласным, Густо был хорошо навеселе. Ясно: пьяный звонок. Дим ужасно боялся, что тот спьяну уронит трубку, или у него разрядится телефон, или вдруг сейчас в Дима попадёт молния, и он опять потеряет его... Как обычно, он взял инициативу на себя:

– Ну и где мы напиваемся в этот чудный вечер? Забрать тебя?

Дим прикусил губу. Начал разговор словами «брать» и «тебя» в одном предложении! Во дурак! Он быстро добавил, чувствуя себя педофилом, заманивающим ребёнка игрушкой:

– Посмотришь на мою новую машину. В Москве такой больше нет.

И это была наглая ложь. Но он был в отчаянии.

Густо нарочито воодушевлённо охнул:

– Да? А порулить дашь?

Дим нащупал ключи от машины в кармане пиджака и быстрым шагом вышел из ресторана. Нельзя было терять ни минуты. Он шёл к парковке, продолжая говорить расслабленным голосом, будто в этот момент лежал на пляже.

– А у тебя есть права, пьяница? Протрезвеешь – дам. Где ты? Я как раз сейчас за рулём.

Он открыл машину, сел за руль и нажал на кнопку двигателя. Машина заурчала, включился кондиционер. На том конце была тишина. Мужчина продолжал спокойно говорить, как будто они были приятелями уже тысячу лет.

– Надо бы вкусно поесть и сгонять куда-нибудь посмотреть футбол. Кто сегодня там играет?

Густо наконец неуверенно ответил:

– Я в «Медведе», на Пятницкой.

Дим мысленно поблагодарил всех богов и рванул с места. Он знал это место. Тот ещё гадюшник, но до него было минут пять езды. Он продолжал нарочито лениво говорить в трубку, давя на газ.

– Мясо хочу. Нет, лучше суши. Любишь суши?

Первые два светофора он пролетел на мигающий жёлтый, следующий светофор включил ему зелёный свет. Входя в поворот на приличной скорости, Дим, будто случайно, заметил:

– Так, я рядом с тобой как раз еду. Поехали, отдохнём, как люди.

Он выехал на Пятницкую, ища глазами вывеску «Медведя». До неё оставалось метров триста. Не давая Густо времени подумать, он сообщил:

– Карета подана, выходи, полюбуешься моей красавицей.

– В смысле, ты рядом с «Медведем»?

– В смысле, да, – передразнил хитрец.

Парень что-то пробормотал и отключился. Быстро отправив смс своему помощнику в ресторан, что у него серьёзное дело, Дим отключил телефон и уставился на вход в бар. Он слишком разволновался и пытался привести дыхание в норму. Хотел было включить музыку, но боялся пропустить вожделенного красавца, выходящего из «Медведя» на улицу. Наконец он увидел знакомую фигуру. Худой, как подросток, с чёрными густыми волосами, торчащими во все стороны, Густо стоял на тротуаре, засунув руки в карманы и пошатываясь. Дим посигналил. Тот повернул голову на звук, и он помигал ему фарами. Густо неуверенно пошёл к машине, а Дим смотрел на него и понимал, как же он хотел видеть его всё это время. Казалось, сейчас исполняется его заветная мечта – долгожданный новогодний подарок шёл ему в руки. Он глубоко вздохнул и вышел из машины.

Мужчины встретились глазами. Дим открыто улыбался Густо, как доброму приятелю. Густо то поднимал глаза на Дима, то опускал их на асфальт, то рассеянно смотрел на машину. Гордый водитель хлопнул машину по крыше, начиная разговор:

– Пятьсот пятьдесят лошадей, разгон до 100 километров за три и девять секунды. Зверюга не для слабонервных. У меня даже шлем для тебя найдётся.

Подгулявший зритель хохотнул и подошёл ближе. Он приподнял брови и скривил гримасу типа «подумаешь, видали и лучше», и с лукавой улыбкой посмотрел на Дима.

– Чего чёрная-то? Взял бы уже красную, как все старички.

Тот приложил руку к сердцу, качая головой:

– С некоторых пор я полюбил чёрный цвет. В моём возрасте мужчины капризны.

Густо опять хохотнул. Беседа шла легко и непринуждённо – Дим был в этом мастер. Наконец, после обмена колкостями, он хлопнул себя по животу:

– Есть охота. Пойдем, съедим что-нибудь неприлично дорогое. Отметим мою новую машину, да не возьмёт её ни вода, ни огонь. – И он подмигнул Густо.

Тот заржал в голос, слегка запрокинув голову. Дим увидел его ровные жемчужные зубы, как кожа на его переносице обворожительно сморщилась от улыбки. Чёрт, теперь он понимал кавказцев, которые похищали невест, закатав их в ковёр. Надо было действовать. Дим кивнул горе-угонщику на машину и начал усаживаться за руль, молясь, чтобы тот последовал его примеру. Парень перестал смеяться и стоял, в нерешительности глядя на водителя через лобовое стекло. Ясно: он позвонил Диму под влиянием алкогольного импульса и теперь сомневался, не зная, что делать дальше. Надо срочно его увозить, пока он не протрезвел окончательно. Дим перегнулся через пассажирское сиденье и открыл дверь.

– Давай хотя бы поедим, а то я умру прямо здесь с голоду, – он давал Густо понять, что тот может в любой момент передумать и слинять, что ему пока ничего не угрожает.

И ягнёнок поплёлся в пасть волку. Густо открыл дверцу и сел на пассажирское сиденье, оглядывая салон. Включив двигатель и начав сдавать назад, Дим кивнул ему на ремень безопасности.

– Здесь подушки не так сильно стреляют, тебе понравится.

Густо опять засмеялся, а Дим вырулил на дорогу и надавил на газ. Он развлекал дорогого пассажира глупыми шутками всю дорогу. Время от времени он спрашивал свою нетрезвую пассию, не хочет ли она есть или пить, а может, им рвануть в ночной бассейн? Парень пожимал плечами и мотал головой, изображая равнодушие, но Дим чувствовал, что тот волнуется. Наконец, как бы между делом, он спросил у Густо то, что его мучило с первой минуты их сегодняшней встречи:

– Густо, у тебя есть какие-то проблемы, в которых я могу тебе помочь? – И замолчал в ожидании ответа.

Тот хмыкнул, откинувшись на сиденье.

– Ты думаешь, я буду вышибать из тебя деньги?

Дим почувствовал холод, сжавший его лёгкие: да, он опасался этого. Ведь парень был шпаной и, возможно, неудавшимся вором, и такой вариант Дим не мог списывать со счетов. Ничем не выдав своего состояния, он пожал плечами, будто говоря: «Жизнь есть жизнь, всякое бывает».

– Мне ничего не нужно. Не знаю, зачем я позвонил. – Густо отвернулся к окну.

Почувствовав сильное облегчение, Дим толкнул его в плечо:

– У меня дома обалденный торт «Наполеон». Увёз из гостей, практически угрожая хозяевам холодным оружием. Ты как насчёт сладкого?

Тот пожал плечами и начал с нарочитым интересом разглядывать стереосистему. Сигнал был услышан: Густо согласен ехать к соблазнителю домой! От воодушевления Дим превысил скорость, наплевав на камеры дорожного наблюдения, и через пять минут они въехали в подземный гараж его дома. Парень молчал. Выключив двигатель, Дим кинул ключи пассажиру на колени.

– Закрывай машину, я вызову лифт.

Густо вылез из машины и начал неуверенно тыкать в брелок. Железный конь пикнул, помигал фарами и закрылся. Дим уже стоял возле лифта, любуясь на свою добычу. Он рассеянно думал о том, как же сильно запал на этого паренька и как давно с ним этого не случалось. А ведь еще полчаса назад, сидя в ресторане, он думал, что это один из худших вечеров в его жизни. Всё-таки жизнь – непредсказуемая штука.

Дим и Густо зашли в кабину лифта, и дверь бесшумно закрылась за ними. Гостеприимный хозяин нажал на кнопку своего этажа и, не сдержавшись, резко повернулся к своему красавцу. Он легонько толкнул Густо к стене, взял его лицо в ладони и порывисто поцеловал в губы. Тот не вырывался, но на поцелуй не ответил. Он опустил глаза, глядя куда-то в район груди агрессора, будто раздумывая, а не сглупил ли он, поехав домой к этому мужчине. Дим шагнул назад и оперся спиной о противоположную стену, засунув руки в карманы брюк.

– Виноват, – с улыбкой произнёс он, потупившись, демонстрируя сдержанность. Рано, слишком рано. Будет глупо спугнуть его сейчас своими порывами.

Дим вошёл в квартиру первым, жестом попросив Густо закрыть дверь. Таким образом он давал парню понять, что не собирается его запирать в клетке, оставив ему возможность выйти из квартиры в любой момент. Он скинул летние туфли и пошёл босиком на кухню, поманив притихшего гостя рукой.

– Поверь мне, такого «Наполеона» ты в жизни не ел.

Густо скинул шлёпки и пошёл на голос. Воодушевившийся хозяин мысленно вознёс хвалу богам за то, что всё-таки позволил сестре всучить себе этот её фирменный «Наполеон» на вчерашнем дне рождения. Он открыл холодильник и достал здоровый кусок торта. Запах выпечки и сгущёнки сразу заполнил кухню. Он включил чайник и повернулся к Густо, указав ему на стул.

– Хочешь лимо...

Он замолчал на полуслове под пристальным взглядом парня. Тот откровенно смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и этот взгляд не оставлял никаких сомнений в том, что сейчас мальчик хочет нечто другое. Дим подошёл к напряжённому гостю и провёл пальцами по его лицу – Густо не отодвинулся и не отвёл взгляда. Мужчина медленно обошёл его и обнял сзади за талию, прижавшись губами к шее красавца, вдыхая запах его кожи. Тот немного откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза.

«Победа!» – пронеслось у Дима в голове, и он потащил драгоценную добычу в спальню, сжав за руку чуть выше локтя. Густо послушно следовал за ним. Они вошли в комнату, и Дим сразу толкнул Густо на кровать. Тот прополз на середину кровати, сел и снял футболку, пока Дим быстро расстегнул на себе рубашку, вырвав с корнем пару пуговиц. Густо откровенно разглядывал его, ведь в прошлый раз он не видел Дима обнажённым, кроме отдельных частей. Они не включали лампу, и садящееся солнце заливало комнату красновато-жёлтым светом. Дим на коленях подполз к Густо и стал стягивать с него джинсы. Тот пытался помочь ему с молнией, но они только мешали друг другу. Наконец долгожданный гость остался без джинсов, в одних чёрных боксерах.

А хозяин чувствовал, как в его собственных штанах дымится член. Надо было успокоиться, ведь сегодня Густо сам пришёл к нему, сам залез на эту кровать и готов отдаться ему по собственной воле – торопиться никак нельзя. Парень вернулся сюда за теми ощущениями, которые не смог забыть. У Дима вдруг мелькнула мысль: а что если мальчик уже попробовал с другим мужчиной? Не в этом ли секрет его спокойствия сейчас? От этой теории похолодело внутри. Он так разволновался, что у него даже слегка ослабла эрекция, и он выпрямился, оглядывая Густо сверху вниз. Тот откинулся на подушку и смотрел на Дима немного пьяными глазами. Дим молчал, сосредоточенно разглядывая прекрасное лицо, будто искал там подтверждение своим сомнениям. Густо сдвинул брови:

– Что случилось?

– У тебя был другой после меня? – И он не мог поверить, насколько жалко прозвучали эти слова. Неуверенный в себе ревнивец, накручивающий сам себя подозрениями.

Роковой красавец вдруг засмеялся и повернулся на бок лицом к Диму, подперев голову рукой, согнутой в локте.

– Ты о чём думаешь, алё? Я тогда-то чуть кони не двинул с тобой от нервов. Ты думаешь, я ударился в голубизну? Да я до сих пор поверить не могу, что я опять здесь!

Дим слегка покраснел, радуясь, что в свете красного солнца это будет незаметно. Он смущённо улыбнулся, разглаживая невидимые морщинки на простыне.

– У меня никого не было, – тихо продолжил Густо. – Даже бабы. Так что не мог бы ты обслужить меня по полной? – И он засмеялся, довольный своей остротой.

Ревнивец просиял, шутливо зарычал и, наклонившись к Густо, укусил его за шею. Тот сжал плечи, прыская от смеха.

– Щекотно, харош!

Дим взял Густо за подбородок и наконец поцеловал его в губы. Он целовал его сначала очень слабо, потом всё сильнее и сильнее прижимаясь губами, запуская свои пальцы в чёрные волосы. Густо приоткрыл рот, пропуская его язык, и Дим сразу воспользовался приглашением – со стоном, пылко, зажмуриваясь. Он почувствовал, что Густо поглаживает его по спине, и от этого отклика чуть не кончил прямо себе в штаны. А поцелуй становился всё жарче и жарче. Дим засасывал губы и язык любовника, нежно покусывая. Почувствовав привкус алкоголя на губах, он внезапно уточнил, оторвавшись:

– Каким пойлом ты заливался?

Густо облизал губы.

– Коктейль. Голубая... лагуна... – Они оба покатились со смеху. Дим повалился рядом с пьяницей на спину, закрыв ладонью глаза, а тот смеялся, схватившись за живот, согнув ноги в коленях.

Отсмеявшись вволю, Дим расстегнул молнию на своих брюках и, подняв бёдра, стянул их вместе с трусами. Его член торчал вертикально вверх, радуясь долгожданной свободе. Густо тоже перестал смеяться и лежал на спине, кидая неуверенные взгляды на тело своего партнера. Это было неловко, но в то же время возбуждало Дима, ведь его не оттолкнули. Он взял под козырёк и сказал, кивая на боксёры Густо:

– Парковка в трусах запрещена.

Тот прыснул и ответил:

– Какой озабоченный дэпээсник. С палкой.

Дим привстал на кровати и стянул с Густо трусы. В один момент они перестали обмениваться шутками, включаясь в режим любовников. Дим гладил и целовал всё тело Густо, а тот неуверенно гладил его в ответ, будто боясь дотронуться до мужского тела в полную силу. Дыхание обоих становилось всё более глубоким и шумным. Дим ласкал языком соски парня, гладя его живот и бёдра, умышленно не касаясь члена. Тот выгибался, подсовывая ему под руку свой полувозбуждённый орган. Дим поднял голову и посмотрел Густо в глаза:

– Скажи мне, что ты хочешь. Я сделаю всё, но ты должен это сказать.

Он хотел полностью подчинить желанного мальчика. Сделать зависимым, страстно жаждущим его ласк. Густо должен понять, чего он хочет и что он может получить это от него, Дима. Тот с секунду молчал, а затем произнёс, глядя на соблазнителя своими угольными глазищами:

– Возьми его в рот... – И закусил губу, возможно, устыдившись своей просьбы.

Дим самозабвенно отсасывал юному любовнику, зажмурившись. Он хотел слышать стоны Густо, хотел чувствовать его вкус. Ему было так хорошо сейчас, несмотря на то, что именно он доставлял удовольствие, а не ему. Густо выгибался и постанывал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, а Дим чувствовал, что его самого надолго не хватит – его собственный член уже начинал болеть от перевозбуждения. Он должен был кончить, чтобы продолжить ублажать своё сокровище.

Дим сел на кровати между ног Густо и коленями раздвинул их в стороны, придвигая его таз вплотную к себе. Он обхватил обеими ладонями их члены вместе и задвигал рукой вверх-вниз. Густо приоткрыл рот от возбуждения, а бедный Дим посмотрел на это лицо и почти сразу кончил, залив спермой живот и член партнера. Тот приподнялся на локтях и смотрел на Дима, тяжело дыша.

– Быстро ты. – Он был явно доволен своей условной победой. Улыбка расползлась по его физиономии.

– Не радуйся, я могу гонять тебя всю ночь, если ты опять не вырубишься, как в прошлый раз, – попытался сохранить лицо Дим.

Он протянул руку и взял с тумбочки салфетки. Пока вытирал любовника и себя, тот поднял ногу и упёрся ему ступнёй в грудь, игриво улыбаясь. Мужчина ухмыльнулся и громко клацнул зубами рядом с пальцами ног Густо. Тот отдёрнул ногу и засмеялся. Дим подумал, что именно такие моменты запоминаются больше всего. Какие-то интимные шутки, неловкости, откровенные слова. Только это потом имеет значение, а не количество и сила оргазмов. Наверное, это и есть чувство симпатии, а может даже... Дим посмотрел на Густо чуть серьезнее, чем того требовала постельная обстановка. Парень вопросительно дернул бровями вверх. Дим бросил скомканные салфетки на пол и, наклонив голову набок, спросил:

– Твоя попка сегодня в настроении?

Густо вытянул губы трубочкой и закатил глаза, будто погрузившись в глубокие раздумья.

– Она вроде не против, но в любой момент может передумать.

Дим кивнул и взял тюбик со смазкой.

– Я договорюсь с ней. У меня к ней свой подход.

Он улегся на живот между ног Густо и аккуратно и медленно вставил насадку в его попку. Тот прищурил один глаз в ожидании, когда холодный гель польётся в него. Когда смазка начала вытекать наружу, Дим вытащил насадку и кинул тюбик на кровать. Раздвинув ноги Густо еще шире, он несколько раз коснулся языком входа. Густо охнул и неожиданно схватил Дима за волосы одной рукой. Такой отзыв, такое желание, проявленное в этом жесте, снова возбудило Дима. Он начал интенсивно вылизывать Густо между ягодицами, лаская его член рукой и слушая его стоны. Через какое-то время Густо громко прошептал:

– Вставь... палец...

Войдя в раж, Дим вогнал в Густо палец слишком поспешно, и тот сжался, дёрнув любовника за волосы.

– Тише ты!

– Виноват, – ответил Дим и начал посасывать головку члена Густо, пока тот опять не расслабился.

Дим растягивал его пальцами аккуратно и нежно. Тот стонал и дёргал ногами. Иногда он вскидывал руку и хватался ею за подушку или за спинку кровати. Это было такое возбуждающее зрелище, что Дим начал умышленно отвлекаться, чтобы случайно не кончить еще раз. Он быстро нашёл железу и массировал её, чувствуя, как Густо извивается под ним. Дим хотел подвести его почти к оргазму, боясь, что, войдя, не продержится долго. Густо был убийственно соблазнительным. Дим почувствовал, как любовник начал сильно сжимать его пальцы внутри и выгибаться всем телом. Разрядка была близка. Ужасно хотелось ему вставить, просто до звёзд в глазах, но Дим не хотел прерывать этот танец похоти на его кровати. Он наслаждался от того, что своими руками и языком заставлял любовника извиваться и рычать. Вдруг Густо схватил его за руку и посмотрел на него мутными глазами:

– Вставь... мне...

Дим задохнулся. Он подумал, что ему надо немного успокоиться, а то он кончит, не успев войти в эту задницу. Он медлил. Густо посмотрел на Дима в упор и приказал ему:

– Трахни меня. Сейчас.

Дим в полуобмороке вошёл в Густо, чувствуя, как сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Он схватил парня за икры и дернул его ноги вверх, к своим плечам. Задница Густо поднялась над кроватью, принимая в себя член любовника. Густо всхлипнул, будто сейчас заплачет. Дим знал, что в такой подвешенной позе мышцам таза трудно сжаться, поэтому вход становится шире, а чувствительность выше. Густо выдал порцию махрового мата, закинув голову назад и сжав простынь в кулаки. Дим прошёл точку невозврата и чувствовал, как оргазм вот-вот накроет его. Он начал бешено долбить задницу Густо, слыша, как тот громко вскрикивает на каждом толчке. Всё тело Дима напряглось за секунду до оргазма. Он зажмурил глаза и застонал, чувствуя, как сперма выстреливает внутрь Густо. Он продолжал резко толкаться в сжимающееся нутро, закинув голову, тяжело дыша через рот. Когда судороги начали ослабевать, он посмотрел вниз, на Густо. Тот глубоко дышал с закрытыми глазами, весь его живот и грудь были залиты спермой. Дим понял, что они кончили одновременно.

Не выходя из Густо, Дим аккуратно уложил его задницу обратно на кровать и взял несколько салфеток. Выскользнув из его попки, он сразу подложил салфетки ему между ягодиц и встал с кровати, чтобы взять полотенце. Ноги не слушались, подрагивая при каждом шаге. Но он был так счастлив, что еле удержался, чтобы не запрыгать по комнате. Густо лежал на кровати, закрыв глаза. Дим подумал с умилением, что, похоже, он опять собирается отрубиться сразу после оргазма. Ну, видимо, он его хорошо отделал, похвалил Дим сам себя и пошёл в ванную, взял тонкое махровое полотенце, смочил его тёплой водой. Он подумал, что Густо, скорее всего, будет крайне недоволен, когда из его задницы польётся сперма, но делать было нечего. Обмыв член и живот, он вышел в спальню. Густо лежал в той же позе и ровно дышал. Дим аккуратно вытирал его, глупо улыбаясь и любуясь его расслабленным лицом. Выбросив полотенце в стиральную машину, он вернулся в кровать и прижался к спящему Густо, накрыв их одеялом.

Дим не мог припомнить, когда ему было так хорошо. Он чувствовал себя счастливым.

***

Он проснулся от возни под собой. Густо лежал рядом, пытаясь сбросить с себя любовника, закинувшего на него ногу и крепко прижимавшего его всей своей рукой. Густо толкнул наглеца локтем под дых.

– Да убери ты грабли, мне поссать надо!

Дим с неохотой отпустил ворчуна и перевернулся на спину. Высвободившись, тот вскочил, натянул свои боксёры и пошагал в ванную, прихрамывая и охая.

– У тебя есть запасная зубная щётка, я... Блядь, что это за херня?!

Густо схватился за задницу и уставился на лежащего мужчину гневным взглядом. Очевидно, из него полилась сперма. Дим поднял невинные глаза к потолку и накрылся с головой одеялом.

– Ну, ты придурок вообще?!

Парень в ярости влетел в ванную и включил воду, громко матерясь. Дим откинул одеяло, слез с кровати и поплёлся к комоду. Он взял трусы и полотенце для Густо и шорты для себя, чтобы не смущать гостя, разгуливая по квартире с голым задом. Со скорбным лицом заглянул в ванную. Густо стоял под душем, задёрнув шторку, на полу валялись чёрные боксёры с характерными разводами. Дим забросил их в стиральную машинку и открыл шкафчик в поисках новой щётки. Он повернулся в сторону ванны и проговорил извиняющимся голосом:

– Я не специально, так вышло. Вот тебе понтовые трусы от Кельвин Кляйн и полотенце, положу на угол. Щётка на раковине.

Густо не ответил. Виновник трагедии привалился к стене и скрестил руки на груди. Он включил свой «сексуальный голос»:

– Злишься? Чем я могу загладить свою вину? Хочешь кончить мне в рот, я проглочу, и мы будем квиты?

Густо притих, видимо, обдумывая предложение, и смущённо ответил, пытаясь изобразить строгость в голосе:

– Иди лучше пожрать приготовь, раз делать нечего, изврат.

– Понял, – ответил Дим и вышел из ванной.

Дим опасался, что Густо разыграет с утра пьяную карту «ничего не помню, пьяный был» и опять пропадёт на несколько месяцев. Но, судя по всему, парень не собирался линять и не проявлял нервозности. Наблюдая за ним, Дим подумал, что у мальчика очень хорошие адаптационные механизмы: если создать ему комфортные условия, он быстро приспособится, не утруждая себя глубоким анализом происходящего. Густо походил на кота – если его ласкать, кормить и не сильно доставать, то он мог спокойно существовать рядом. У других людей ему бы показалось это инфантильностью, но у "его Густо" это выглядело как несомненный плюс его характера.

Дим сделал омлет из четырёх яиц, щедро настрогав в него сыра, колбасы и зелени. Заварив кофе, расставил тарелки и начал нарезать хлеб. Солнце уже становилось жарким, из открытого окна доносились звуки улицы. Дим всегда открывал окна и не любил кондиционеров. Ему нравился свежий воздух, без примеси запаха фреона. Он улыбался своим мыслям, раскладывая омлет по тарелкам. От запаха еды и кофе уже текли слюнки. На кухню зашёл Густо в одних джинсах и сразу сел за стол, быстро и по-деловому оглядывая завтрак. Взяв вилку в руку, он отрезал кусок омлета и поднял глаза на Дима:

– Да ты ещё и готовишь плюс ко всем своим талантам? Ну, ты прям завидная невеста. – И он мстительно захихикал, отправляя кусок себе в рот.

Жуя омлет, чудо-повар одарил гостя иезуитской улыбкой.

– Да не говори! Сам думаю, кому же я достанусь?..

Густо кивнул, оценив шутку, и спросил:

– А сколько тебе лет-то, такому призу?

– Тридцать два.

Парень нарочито недоверчиво оглядел Дима и протянул:

– Правда? Я думал, ты старше.

Дим продолжал улыбаться. Ему нравилось, что Густо покусывает его и петушится. Ему вообще нравилось всё в этом парне.

– А тебе сколько, Густо?

– Двадцать четыре.

Дим состроил разочарованную гримасу и протянул, передразнивая шутника:

– Правда? Я надеялся, ты моложе.

Густо опять кивнул, показывая, что оценил, как Дим отбил его подачу. Оба занялись омлетом, периодически поглядывая друг на друга и заговорщицки улыбаясь. Диму захотелось, чтобы этот завтрак длился вечно. За столом царила игривая атмосфера, и он подумал, что уже давно не испытывал такой искренней радости от простого пребывания рядом с человеком, который ему так сильно нравился. Разделавшись с омлетом, гость сдвинул брови и строго оглядел стол:

– А где торт-то?

Дим отложил вилку, встал, вытащил торт из холодильника и начал резать на большие куски. Наевшись торта и допив кофе, Густо сыто потянулся и откинулся на спинку стула, когда из спальни послышалась трель мобильника, грубо врываясь в утреннюю идиллию. Парень поднялся со стула и поплёлся в спальню.

Дим повернулся к окну и, подперев рукой подбородок, посмотрел на ярко-синее небо за стеклом. Надо было позвонить заместителю и узнать, как прошёл вчера ужин в ресторане. Надо было отправить несколько важных писем. Надо было включаться в обычную рутинную жизнь, но так не хотелось. Хотелось сорваться с Густо за город, или завалиться с Густо в постель, или пойти с Густо в кино на последний ряд... Густо, Густо... Дим потёр глаза. Все признаки налицо: он влюбился... Густо зашёл на кухню, уже одетый в футболку.

– Мы с мужиками на Пироговку едем, – сказал он, разглядывая свой телефон. – Ты к метро не поедешь сейчас?

Дим кивнул с мягкой полуулыбкой вежливого хозяина.

– Да, сейчас оденусь и подброшу тебя. Тебе куда удобнее?

– Да мне всё равно.

Дим встал, взял тарелки со стола и поставил их в посудомойку. Пройдя мимо Густо, он шутливо толкнул его в бок, не сумев подавить желание коснуться своего ускользающего красавца. В спальне он переодел брюки и натянул футболку из комода. Дим прокручивал в голове что сказать, чтобы договориться с Густо о следующей встрече. Мысль, что тот может снова исчезнуть из его жизни, была невыносима. Он сильно нервничал, ему казалось, что Густо видит его глупое, безнадёжное состояние. Они вышли в коридор и обулись. Дим взял ключи и открыл дверь. Оба молчали. В лифте Дим шутливо спросил Густо, кто сядет за руль. Тот улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил.

Они сели в машину и выехали из гаража. Густо тоже явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке: он то нажимал кнопки на магнитоле, то проверял свой телефон. Наконец Дим сказал:

– Если останутся силы, можно вечером посидеть где-нибудь.

Ему показалось, что Густо сейчас услышит, как громко стучит сердце в его груди. Сейчас Густо должен дать ему сигнал, хочет ли он Дима так же, как Дим хочет его. Секунды тишины показались вечностью, и Дим даже стал жалеть, что спросил, когда Густо пожал плечами и лениво сказал:

– Ну, можно. Я позвоню, как чё. – И отвернулся к окну. Дим заметил, что тот всегда отворачивается, когда смущается.

Выдох. Он получил сигнал. Казалось, что солнце засияло ярче. Лицо Дима растянулось в улыбке.

Но в тот день Дим не дождался желанного звонка. И на следующий – тоже...

 

========== Глава III ==========

Густо торопливо поднимался по улице к метро. Зябко кутался в свою ветровку, жалея, что не надел тёплую толстовку. В конце октября по вечерам уже совсем холодно. Он не переносил холод - начинал мелко трястись, раздражаться и ругаться на погоду, как старый дед. Друзья всегда смеялись над этой его особенностью, дразнили неженкой. Густо нахохлился и убыстрил шаг. Солнце уже не грело, хотя на улице было ещё светло. Основной поток машин уже схлынул, народу было немного. Он шёл по тротуару, рассеянно глядя на дорогу.

Зацепившись взглядом за одну из машин, припаркованную рядом с бордюром, встал как вкопанный. Он сразу понял, чья это машина, ведь второй такой машины в Москве больше нет. Густо быстро огляделся по сторонам, отступая к ближайшему зданию, пропуская немногочисленный поток людей. Поднял голову и прочитал вывеску на здании. Ресторан. Ясно, значит это парковка ресторана. А тот мужчина, должно быть, внутри. Густо почему-то сразу забыл про холод и про то, что спешил домой смотреть скачанный «Стартрек». Недалеко от ресторана заметил подземный переход. Он подошёл к нему и забрался на холодный гранитный бортик. Он ждал желтоглазого мужчину, не спуская глаз с дверей ресторана.

Густо прошёл уже все стадии невроза из-за этой дикой, почти невыносимой ситуации. После той, первой, ночи с Желтоглазым, его потряхивало и подташнивало еще пару дней. Ему было жутко вспоминать о случившемся, но и не думать об этом он не мог. Не облегчало его страдания и то, что он не мог этим ни с кем поделиться. Сначала ему было противно до чертей, всё-таки этот извращённый секс был навязан ему насильно. Густо страдал от чувства глубокого оскорбления, его гордость была сильно уязвлена. Как только он оставался один на один со своими мыслями, в памяти всплывала та ночь. Тёмная комната, огромная кровать, здоровенный стонущий мужик между его ног, толкающийся в него. От этих воспоминаний парня опять начинало мутить. Так прошла пара недель. Потом, чувство гадливости начало понемногу исчезать, но Густо всё чаще и чаще вспоминал тот истеричный оргазм, который ему пришлось пережить под этим озабоченным кошаком.

Изменения начались незаметно. Сначала Густо начал чётко выделять геев из толпы. Вот такой бред! Как будто после всех этих страданий у него открылся гей-радар. Вот два парня, стоящие друг к другу чуть ближе, чем положено. Вот два мужика, смотрящие друг на друга чуть более пристально, чем должны. Какой-то голубой дозор, честное слово!

Дальше – веселее. Зайдя к сестре в комнату за приставкой, он обнаружил её с подружками, сбившимися в кучку на диване. Девушки с открытыми ртами смотрели какой-то японский мультик в телеке. Густо задержался глазами на экране и увидел, как один парень раздевает другого и вставляет ему пальцы в зад! Ошарашенному парню объяснили, что это какой-то жанр аниме, якобы дико популярный во всём мире. С ощущением нависшего над собой рока, Густо вылетел от сестры и закрылся в комнате. Встало у него крепко. Бля, приехали! Несчастный пытался отвлечь свой неожиданно вставший член, но тот был непреклонен и не угомонился, пока Густо не подрочил его как следует. В момент оргазма в памяти отчётливо всплыла фигура полуголого Дима, и это окончательно добило страдальца.

С того дня, его начали преследовать эротические сны, иногда даже наяву. Он мог задуматься о чём-то другом, но рано или поздно мысли возвращали его в ту жаркую ночь, и тело тут же отзывалось похотью. Густо больше не чувствовал неприязни ко всему случившемуся. Это стало его смущающим, но дико возбуждающим секретом. Правда, крайне удручало то, что он перестал интересоваться красотками, как раньше. Они как будто перестали вызывать его интерес. То есть он, конечно, мог полюбоваться на красивую попку или круглые сиськи, но не спешил тащить их всех в постель. А ведь раньше он был тем ещё ёбарем. Тем более что с его внешностью он не испытывал недостатка в желающих. Но, как оказалось, всё было куда серьёзнее.

В тот августовский вечер Густо сильно накидался – в «Медведе» отмечали чей-то день рождения. К нему подсела блёклая девица с огромными буферами. Слово за слово, и вот она уже перед ним на коленях в кабинке туалета, запихивает себе в рот его член. У Густо кружится голова от алкоголя, и он никак не может сконцентрироваться. Она пыхтит и стонет, и вдруг он слышит её шёпот:

– Ну, давай, красавчик. Ты устал, что ли? Не надо было столько пить.

Густо опустил голову и увидел, что его член висит на полшестого и с него капает её слюна. Он грубо достал её буфера из выреза платья и начал тискать их так сильно, что она поморщилась. Он запихивал ей пальцы в рот, говорил какие-то грязные слова, но член не шевелился. Застегнув ширинку, Густо вышел из туалета, скомканно извинившись перед девицей. В висках застучало, ему будто не хватало воздуха. Сейчас он понял, что с той ночи ни разу не трахался с женщиной! Надо было что-то срочно предпринять. И пьяный мозг Густо подсказал ему гениальную идею…

Когда Дим вышел ему навстречу из машины, Густо словно проснулся. Желтоглазый так крепко засел в его мыслях, что сейчас у Густо появилось ощущение, что он встретил близкого человека после разлуки. Все эти эмоции его нервировали, а вот Дим был абсолютно расслаблен. Судя по всему, он вообще был лёгок на подъём. Заехал за Густо по дороге, просто потому, что тот позвонил. Видимо, у него не было проблем с общением, да и с партнёрами. Он спокойно похвастался машиной, пожаловался на голод, размышляя вслух, куда бы ему поехать сегодня вечером. Когда Дим между делом позвал его с собой, Густо понял, что не сможет отказаться, хотя стремительно трезвевший рассудок кричал ему этого не делать.

Наверное, в какой-то момент он всё-таки выскочил бы из машины, но расслабленный Дим так незаметно манипулировал им, вовлекая в пустой разговор, что Густо допёрся-таки с ним до самого дома. Конечно, Дим был старше и опытнее. К тому же, у него не было проблем с самоосознанием, он был «правоверным» геем и, скорее всего, каждый день возил к себе мальчиков. Для него это был один из обычных вечеров, а Густо был одним из череды красавчиков, которые скрашивают его досуг. Это однозначно бесило, и Густо даже в какой-то момент захотелось обхамить Дима, чтобы смыть с его лица это расслабленно-сытое выражение, но тот не давал повода. Хотя главная причина того, что Густо позвонил ему, была в чётком понимании одной вещи: никто, кроме Дима, не доставит Густо того удовольствия. Для него Желтоглазый был сейчас единственным «поставщиком» столь желанного кайфа. Именно поэтому Густо продолжал сидеть в этой машине, страдая от унижения из-за своей похотливой зависимости.

Когда они зашли в лифт, Дим прижал его к стене без всякого предупреждения и поцеловал, давая понять, что это посещение имеет только одну причину. Пока Густо ловил своё выпрыгивающее через горло сердце, Дим так же внезапно отстранился от него. Он был настолько небрежен, что даже не закрыл входную дверь, и вообще общался с Густо крайне буднично и по-свойски. А Густо не мог больше терпеть это напряжение, он хотел, чтобы всё уже началось, чтобы у него уже не было шансов отступить, он сильно нервничал. Дим понял это по глазам гостя и мягко атаковал. А дальше рассудок покинул Густо, и на сцену вышла голая физиология. Его голова была абсолютно свободна от любых мыслей, он ничего не решал, не выбирал и не делал. Он просто отдался Диму, как безмозглое существо, пассивно позволяя делать с собой всё. Он никогда не испытывал такого. Полный отказ от инициативы, полное снятие с себя ответственности, полное подчинение. Конечно, если бы Дим как-то напугал его или сделал больно, он бы вышел из того одурманенного состояния, в которое впал, но Дим был просто какой-то долбанной машиной для удовольствия.

Когда Густо проснулся утром, подмятый под любовника, как мягкая игрушка, он вдруг чётко осознал, что добровольно залез под мужика. Утреннее солнце умеет рассеять морок, избавить от ночных фантазий. Когда из его задницы полилась сперма, Густо забился в ванну, морщась от мысли о том, как эта сперма туда попала. Но этот Дим мог чёрта заговорить! Парень не успел опомниться, как его уже кормили вкусным завтраком и развлекали беседой. Может, у этого желтоглазого гада есть какой-нибудь свисток для подавления воли, действующий на ультраволнах? Что интересно, Густо не испытывал к нему неприязни. Встреться они при других обстоятельствах, он однозначно подружился бы с этим мужиком. Дим был умный, ненапряжный и, судя по всему, продвинутый парень с крутой работой. Но Густо понимал, что после того, как этот белобрысый красавчик вставил в него свой член, ни о какой крепкой мужской дружбе между ними не может быть и речи. Как вести себя с Димом, он не знал. Но хозяин квартиры не обращал внимания на неловкость гостя, разряжая обстановку шутками. Густо даже начал задирать наглого кошака, почувствовав свою безнаказанность, а тот отвечал ему в том же ключе.  
Неизвестно, чем бы закончилось это утро, если бы Густо не позвонил Илюха с приказом явиться на общий сбор с последующим выездом на Пироговку. У Ильи была днюха, и он собирался традиционно ужраться в слюни, чтобы потом весь год травить байки из цикла «Помню, на мой день рождения...». Густо малодушно подумал, что это даже к лучшему, и поспешно покинул любовника, пообещав созвониться.

В этот раз Илюха превзошёл сам себя. Он развёл какую-то неуместную в этот жаркий день активность, заставляя всех то жарить шашлыки, то массово петь песни, то слушать свои бесконечные тосты «самым любимым братанам». Под конец вечера от Илюхиного голоса у Густо уже болела голова.

Все уже прилично накачались, когда Густо решил уехать. Весь день он был вялый и задумчивый, объясняя удивленным друзьям, что не выспался. Он постоянно ловил себя на мыслях о прошедшей ночи, особенно когда у него начали ныть ноги и поясница. Всё-таки эти акробатически этюды не прошли бесследно. Густо понял, что он ждёт вечера, чтобы позвонить Диму и встретиться с ним ещё раз. Он чувствовал себя женатым пожилым мужчиной, которого тянет к развратной молодой соседке. Он понимал, что это неправильно, что это плохо кончится, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Еле дождавшись восьми вечера, Густо полез за телефоном в карман, но его там не оказалось. Густо пошарил по покрывалу, на котором сидел, – нету. Он встал и начал ходить вокруг мангала, вглядываясь в траву, – ничего. Густо взял Илюхин телефон с покрывала и набрал свой номер – абонент не абонент. Он почувствовал лёгкую панику и кинул клич по компании, чтобы те, кто ещё мог стоять на ногах, ринулись на поиски телефона, но помощи от них не было никакой. Густо понял, что шансов найти телефон почти нет. Скорей всего, телефон утопили или украли воришки, промышляющие на пляжах. Чёрт! Номер Дима утерян, но остаётся шанс, что Дим сам позвонит ему, когда Густо восстановит сим-карту. Блядь! Он не мог восстановить сим-карту, потому что она была оформлена на его друга, который сейчас был в армии! Густо сел на корточки, обхватив голову руками. Друзья притихли, кто-то пытался его успокоить, кто-то только что проснулся и спрашивал у остальных, что случилось. Так закончился этот жаркий августовский вечер.

Спустя неделю какой-то дурацкой и плохо объяснимой тоски, Густо начал себя убеждать, что оно к лучшему. В конце концов, он не гей и не собирался им становиться. Эту дикую историю следовало забыть навсегда и заняться каким-нибудь делом. Густо решил найти себе работу и неожиданно быстро устроился официантом в довольно популярное кафе. Платили немного, но зато посулили место бармена, если он сможет выучить составы всех коктейлей. В один из особо тоскливых вечеров, Густо зашёл к знакомой, жившей по соседству, и та приняла его. Он ушел почти сразу после скомканного и мало удовлетворяющего секса, порадовавшись, что его член хотя бы встаёт на женщин. Шли недели, осень укорачивала дни. Густо смирился с тем, что мысли о Диме всё ещё лезли в его голову, надеясь, что со временем это пройдёт. Пока не увидел эту чёрную машину на улице...

Прошло больше часа, когда Густо наконец заметил знакомую фигуру, выходящую из дверей ресторана. Он уже почти не чувствовал заледеневших ног, но почему-то не мог покинуть свой пост. Все его переживания, которые, казалось, уже побледнели, вернулись с прежней силой. Густо показалось, что они только вчера проснулись в одной кровати. Он разглядывал Дима, отчётливо вспомнив его голос и даже запах. В этот самый момент он почувствовал какую-то иррациональную, животную, тягу к этому, по сути, малознакомому мужчине.

Дим вышел из дверей, придерживая её для выходящей следом женщины. Она сразу повисла на его локте, и стало понятно, что они вместе. Густо соскочил с бортика и встал в нерешительности. Дим подвёл свою спутницу к красной иномарке и, поцеловав её в щёку, открыл дверцу водителя. Густо облегчённо выдохнул, поняв, что сейчас она уедет на своей машине. Женщина села за руль, махнув на прощанье рукой. Дим постоял, пока она не начала отъезжать, и направился к своей машине. Надо было действовать немедленно. Пытаясь унять дрожь в голосе, Густо выкрикнул:

– Эй, командир, подбрось, а?

Желтоглазый обернулся на голос, недовольно сдвинув брови. Остановившись взглядом на Густо, он удивлённо округлил глаза, замерев на месте. Он молчал, теребя в руке брелок от машины. Густо явно застал его врасплох своим появлением. Парень подошел к Диму на расстояние вытянутой руки. Тот продолжал удивлённо смотреть на Густо и молчать.

– А я смотрю, знакомая машина... – начал Густо и улыбнулся.

Наконец Дим ожил и как-то натужно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Так ты живой? – медленно проговорил он, и постепенно его лицо приняло привычное приветливо-равнодушное выражение. – А я уже начал некрологи почитывать.

– Я всё равно не упомяну тебя в завещании, так что не надейся. – Густо пытался унять дрожь не то от холода, не то от нервяка.

Дим разглядывал его, будто ожидал какого-то подвоха. Он продолжал улыбаться, в то время как его жёлтые глаза пристально сканировали лицо Густо. Повисла пауза. Густо так разнервничался, что уже начал жалеть, что окликнул Дима. Тот явно не скучал и не горел желанием провести с Густо вечер воспоминаний. Возможно, у него уже были какие-то планы, и сейчас бывший случайный любовник ему только мешал, задерживая. И даже понимая всё это, Густо не мог повернуться и уйти. Его постыдная зависимость от этого мужчины была слишком сильна. Не выдержав тишины, он набрался смелости и выпалил:

– Не пригласишь на тортик? – И улыбнулся ещё шире, чтобы не было заметно, как у него задрожали губы.

Дим склонил голову набок и поднял брови, изображая удивление.

– Теперь ты хочешь ко мне на тортик? Какой же ты импульсивный...

Он одарил Густо приторной улыбкой и нажал на брелок. Машина пикнула.

– Только секса не будет, Густо.

С этими словами он развернулся, подошёл к пассажирской двери, открыл её и неожиданно серьёзно посмотрел на парня.

– Едешь?

Густо был слегка ошарашен этим замечанием про секс, но отступать было как-то глупо. Он быстро подошёл к машине и сел в салон, не поднимая глаз на Дима. Тот закрыл дверцу, обошёл машину и сел за руль. Завёл двигатель и, глянув на Густо, включил печку. Еле тёплый воздух заструился по салону. Густо откинулся на спинку сиденья, чувствуя, как его тело начинает понемногу отогреваться. Водитель включил радио и нажал на газ. Густо смотрел в окно, лихорадочно соображая, о чём начать разговор, ведь раньше всё светское общение брал на себя Дим, который сейчас сидел молча. Густо обратил внимание на телефон, лежащий между сиденьями.

– Новый? – спросил он, чтоб хоть как-то прервать затянувшуюся паузу, и взял его в руки. – А старый что?

– Разбил, – ответил мужчина, глядя на светофор.

– Уронил, что ли?

– Да. Об стену, – отрезал Дим и нажал на газ, дождавшись зелёного света.

Густо положил телефон обратно и отвернулся к окну. Блин, всё хуже некуда! Может, сказать, что он вспомнил про какое-то неотложное дело и ему надо бежать? Попросить остановить машину и выйти? Но что-то удерживало Густо от того, чтобы слинять сейчас, и он продолжал молча смотреть в окно, проклиная своё малодушие. В салоне было уже совсем тепло, диктор по радио монотонно читал новости. Перед ними выросла знакомая высотка. Густо набрал в легкие воздуха, будто готовясь к важной битве. Они припарковались в гараже и зашли в лифт. Густо по инерции встал возле той же стены, к которой Дим прижал его прошлый раз с внезапным поцелуем. Дим встал у противоположенной стены и наконец прервал молчание:

– Я серьёзно, дружок. Я к тебе и пальцем не прикоснусь.

И тут Густо почувствовал злость. В конце концов, он стоял под этим рестораном битый час, сам предложил себя и пытался быть милым с этим психом. Зачем он говорит эту ерунду про секс, что он имеет в виду? Густо криво усмехнулся, глядя Диму в глаза, решив изменить тактику поведения.

– Ну, это мы сейчас посмотрим.

Дим приподнял одну бровь, не ожидая такой наглости от ещё недавно трясущегося паренька. Двери лифта открылись, и Густо вышел первым, расстёгивая молнию на ветровке. Всё еще удивлённый, Дим открыл дверь квартиры и пропустил осмелевшего гостя вперед:

– Ну, заходи...

Густо прошёл в квартиру, стягивая ветровку и бросая её на комод для обуви. Он входил в раж, чувствуя злость и одновременно возбуждение от этой, пока непонятной ему, игры. Скинул кеды и направился прямиком в спальню, стягивая на ходу носки и кидая их тут же, на пол. Он не оборачивался, но слышал, что Дим идёт следом за ним. Густо снял через голову лёгкий свитер и тоже кинул его на пол. Его заводила собственная смелость и то, что он сейчас был ведущим, а Дим – ведомым. Он вошёл в спальню, на ходу расстегнул ширинку на джинсах и стянул их, вместе с трусами. Забрался на кровать и на коленях прополз до подушки. Он почувствовал, что у него встаёт. То ли эта игра, то ли воспоминания от секса на этой кровати захватили Густо так, что он без малейшего стыда лёг на спину и взял себя за полувозбуждённый член, глядя на вошедшего следом за ним Дима. Тот остановился в проёме двери, часто моргая. Его рот был приоткрыт, как будто он собирается что-то сказать. От этого потерянного вида парня вставило ещё сильнее, и он начал гладить свой член, не отрывая глаз от лица Дима. Дыхание Густо становилось всё более глубоким и шумным. Он облизал губы и широко раздвинул ноги. Дим сузил глаза и угрожающе процедил:

– Когда это ты превратился в шлюху?

Не почувствовав угрозы, Густо тут же огрызнулся:

– Когда это ты превратился в импотента?

Он не успел отреагировать на молниеносное движение Дима. В одно мгновение тот оказался рядом с Густо на кровати. Рывком перевернул парня на живот, вжав его голову лицом в подушку и раздвинув его ноги своими коленями. Густо дёрнулся, пытаясь вырваться из-под Дима, но тот навалился на него всем весом. Густо в ужасе почувствовал как горячий, сухой член с силой надавил на вход между ягодицами, и заорал от тупой боли. Член давил, пытаясь прорваться в сжатый, сухой проход, причиняя страдания. Страх захлестнул Густо, и он наотмашь ударил согнутой рукой назад, почувствовав, как его локоть достиг своей цели. В эту самую секунду Дим отпустил его и спрыгнул с кровати. Испуганный, Густо тут же перевернулся и прижался спиной к спинке кровати, подогнув сведенные вместе ноги к животу. Он часто дышал, не отрываясь глядя на Дима расширенными от страха глазами. Тот стоял, немного согнувшись, выставив вперед руки с открытыми ладонями:

– Прости, Густо, прости. Я мудак, Густо, прости меня, я...

Его зрачки расширились так, что жёлтый цвет почти пропал. Он нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, периодически прикладывая ладони ко рту. Густо спустился с кровати, пытаясь унять дрожь в ногах, следя за малейшими движениями Дима. Тот продолжал бормотать извинения, придерживая норовившие упасть штаны. Начиная приходить в себя, Густо заорал на всю квартиру:

– Ты что, урод? Ты садист, что ли? 

Дим интенсивно замотал головой, пятясь назад, выставив вперед руки, будто сдаваясь:

– Нет, я бы никогда... Успокойся, я тебе ничего не сделаю!

Густо почувствовал жжение и пульсирующую боль в заднице. Он автоматически дотронулся там, где болит, и посмотрел на пальцы. Крови не было. Значит, он не успел. Дим бросился к комоду, с шумом открыв верхний ящик и начал интенсивно там шарить. Он достал какой-то зелёный тюбик и, вытянув его перед собой, начал двигаться к Густо.

– Не подходи! – заорал тот, отступая.

Дим остановился и кинул тюбик на кровать рядом с голым, трясущимся гостем.

– Вот, это от ... – И он неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону нижней части тела.

Густо схватил тюбик и рванул в ванную, захлопнув за собой дверь. Его трясло и тошнило от страха. Он вдруг осознал, как он облажался: припёрся к здоровенному гею, который уже однажды принудил его к сексу, угрожая насилием, и развалился на его кровати, раздвинув ноги, как похотливая сучка. Да о чём он вообще думал? Разыгрывал тут из себя рокового соблазнителя! Быстро же Дим указал ему на его место. 

Густо оперся о стиральную машинку и надавил на тюбик. Зелёное желе, пахнущее какой-то аптечной химией, вытекло на пальцы. Боль и жжение в заднице не ослабевали. Он аккуратно дотронулся до входа, почувствовав, как желе холодит слизистую. Через несколько секунд жжение стало отступать, и Густо намазал уже более щедро. Он стоял, отклячив задницу, облокотившись на стиралку, слушая, как за дверью причитает Дим. Вообще, если бы не страх, который он только что пережил, эта ситуация могла бы быть ужасно смешной. Через минуту задница вообще перестала болеть, и он подошёл к раковине помыть руки. Всё это время Дим стоял под дверью. Густо слышал, как он там топчется, задавая вопросы.

– Густо, как ты? Можно я войду? Тебе помочь? Давай я вызову врача!

Пострадавший выключил воду и повернулся к двери, грозно сдвинув брови, как будто Дим мог его сейчас видеть. Для пущей убедительности, Густо упёрся руками в бока, встав в «позу сахарницы».

– Что это за херня? – заорал он через дверь и услышал, как Дим затаился, прислушиваясь. – То вдруг «секса не будет», то кидается, как псих. У тебя какой-то синдром или хворь? Ты уж определись!

Через пару секунд молчания, Густо услышал неожиданно ровный голос Дима. Он больше не причитал испуганно, прося прощения. 

– Это, конечно, меня не оправдывает, но чья бы корова мычала... 

Густо уставился на дверь, будто пытаясь там разглядеть лицо собеседника. 

– Чего? Ты про что, вообще, я не понял?

Голос Дима то затихал, то становился громче. Было понятно, что он ходит по комнате.

– Густо, милый Густо. А как у тебя с определением? То ты пропадаешь и не берёшь трубку, а то вдруг, без всяких объяснений, прыгаешь в мою кровать, как будто так и надо? Если хочешь иметь партнёра в сексе, надо научиться поддерживать хотя бы иллюзорное общение! 

Дим замолчал, а парень в его ванной стоял, вытаращив глаза, обдумывая только что услышанное. Значит, Желтоглазый звонил ему всё это время. Надо было сразу сказать ему про потерянный телефон! Странная какая-то вышла фигня. Густо только сейчас понял, что стоит полностью голый и, стащив с крючка полотенце, обвязал его вокруг бёдер. Он подошёл к двери и дёрнул за ручку. Дим стоял за дверью, сложив ладони перед собой, будто молясь.

– Мог бы сразу спросить про... Ни хрена себе фингал! – Густо уставился на лицо горе-агрессора, на скуле которого наливался фиолетовый синяк. 

Дим сдвинул брови и начал трогать себя за лицо.

– У меня? – глупо переспросил он. – Откуда?

– А ты не помнишь? У меня до сих пор локоть болит, – издевательски проговорил голый гость и, схватив Дима за руку, подтолкнул его к зеркалу над раковиной. 

Дим уставился на своё лицо, щупая отёкшую скулу. 

– Блин, а я даже не почувствовал...

– Пошли, холодное приложим.

Густо направился из ванной через комнату на кухню, заметив, что все его вещи аккуратно сложены на кровати. Значит, хозяин ходил по квартире и собирал его одежду, раскиданную во время стихийного стриптиза, пока он обихаживал свою задницу в ванной. Цирк!

Дим послушно пошёл за Густо на кухню. Пока тот стоял напротив открытой морозилки, выбирая антисинячный компресс, он быстро включил чайник и микроволновку. Густо достал пакет с замороженным горошком.

– Приложи и держи. И ещё крем надо какой-нибудь от синяков, а то будешь завтра, как анютина глазка, фиолетовый. 

Дим прижал пакет к скуле и кивнул. 

– Садись. Хочешь есть? 

Он достал из пищащей микроволновки бутерброды с расплавленным сыром. Вкусный запах сыра и горячего белого хлеба защекотал ноздри. Густо послушно сел на стул, заметив, что хозяин пристально следит за его движениями, очевидно, пытаясь оценить ущерб, нанесённый заднице гостя. Убедившись, что тот не пострадал, Дим отвернулся к кухонному столу и разлил кипяток по кружкам. Когда он начал размешивать напиток в горячих чашках, Густо почувствовал запах какао. Он не пил какао уже много лет! У Густо рот наполнился слюной, и он нетерпеливо поёрзал на стуле. Желтоглазый поставил перед ним дымящуюся чашку и подвинул большую тарелку с горячими бутербродами.

– Ешь, я пойду мазь от синяков поищу. – И ушёл в комнату. 

Полуголый гость с упоением жевал горячий хлеб, запивая какао, громко давая советы побитому.

– Можно ещё йодом сетку нарисовать, мне так делали, чтобы синяк проходил. Правда, на попе, – последнее предложение он сказал намного тише.

Дим зашёл на кухню, размазывая белый крем по больной скуле. Густо забрал у него из рук уже подтаявший пакет с горошком, положил обратно в морозилку и достал новый.

– На, приложи. И сядь.

Тот приложил пакет к лицу и сел за стол, глядя на Густо. Парень отхлебнул какао и сказал:

– Я в тот день на Пироговке телефон утопил, а симка не на меня оформлена была. В общем, все контакты похерил. Теперь у меня другой номер. Так что, вот так...

Дим убрал замороженный пакет от лица и улыбнулся.

– Правда? 

– Кривда! – Густо стало неудобно от созерцания этой немного детской улыбки на лице взрослого мужика с фингалом под глазом. – Поэтому я и ждал тебя возле машины, потому что у меня телефона твоего больше нет. Ты пакет-то держи, от него быстро сойдёт. – И он нарочито шумно втянул в себя остатки какао, запрокинув голову.

– Хочешь ещё? – Дим вскочил со стула и включил чайник. 

– Неа, давай просто чай. 

Густо дожевал бутерброд и сыто икнул. Он начинал замерзать, сидя в одном полотенце с голыми ногами. Дим поставил перед ним чашку с чаем и, придерживая пакет у лица, спросил:

– Пойдём, фильм посмотрим? У меня родной блю-рей «Стартрек», я ещё не смотрел.

Густо хмыкнул, удивляясь такому совпадению и кивнул.

– Я чай с собой возьму, – сказал он и встал. – Куда идти?

Дим повёл его в другую комнату, видимо, гостиную. Это была настоящая гостиная холостяка. Причём, не того холостяка, который таскает к себе цыпочек, пытаясь произвести на них впечатление, а настоящего убеждённого холостяка. Тут был огромный телевизор, на полу валялись джойстики от игровой приставки. Огромный кожаный диван так и просил, чтобы на него прыгнули с разбега. Между диваном и телевизором стоял низкий столик, на который можно было положить ноги и поставить еду. Пока Густо разглядывал джойстики, Дим подошёл к нему сзади и накинул на плечи мягкий халат. Густо вздрогнул от неожиданности, но тут же закутался поплотнее, почувствовав себя в каком-то тёплом пуху. 

– Сядь. – Дим кивнул на диван и, когда мерзлявый гость сел, наклонился и натянул ему на ноги высокие тапки, больше похожие на маленькие валенки. – Так не холодно?

Дим встал и подошёл к телевизору, а Густо удивлённо смотрел на тапки. Значит, Желтоглазый заметил, что он замёрз, и принёс тапки и халат, пока он осматривал комнату? Густо блаженно откинулся назад, чувствуя, как его голова утопает в мягкой коже дивана. Дим сел рядом и, закинув ноги на столик, включил экран с пульта. Будто гончая, Густо почувствовал запах своего странного любовника, может, его туалетная вода или шампунь, но это был именно тот запах, который он помнил. Рассеянно глядя на экран, он раздумывал, что будет делать дальше? Остаться на ночь? А где спать после случившегося? Дим перевернул пакет холодной стороной к скуле и отпил чай. Да, ему-то не надо париться, он у себя дома. В комнате был сумрак, на улице уже почти темно. В телевизоре заиграла заставка, и начался фильм. Густо не мог сосредоточиться на сюжете, вся эта ситуация с просмотром фильма в тёмной комнате напоминала ему какую-то школьную фантазию. Если бы Густо был с девкой, он бы уже начал к ней приставать, лапая за грудь. Он мельком глянул на Дима и, когда тот поймал его взгляд, спросил:

– Ну, как щека? Болит?

Тот неопределенно пожал плечами и как бы ненароком закинул руку на спинку дивана над его плечами. Атака началась.

Лёгкое и ненавязчивое касание затылка, потягивание за пряди волос, дальше по шее вниз, залезая под ворот свободного халата. Густо поставил чашку на стол, подальше от края, и откинулся обратно на диван. Дим бросил замороженный пакет и юркнул рукой в разрез халата. Холодные и влажные от пакета пальцы сжали сосок, покручивая его, тёплые губы прошлись по скуле к подбородку. Жертва недавнего насилия откинула голову назад, принимая поцелуи. За фильмом уже никто не следил. Приоткрыв разнеженный рот, Густо ощупывал чужой язык своим, сжимал губы на чужих губах. Согревшаяся ладонь Дима скользнула по его животу и, забравшись под полотенце, сжала член. Густо застонал на выдохе, передёргивая плечами от мурашек. Желтоглазый ритмично скользил ладонью по его члену, добившись крепкой эрекции за несколько секунд. В какой-то момент он потянул Густо на себя, заставляя оседлать свои колени, к себе лицом. Тот почувствовал голым задом и пахом вздыбленные брюки Дима и замер, услышав шёпот:

– Приподними бёдра, встань на колени. Не бойся, я не буду вставлять. 

Густо приподнялся на коленях, расставив их по обе стороны от Дима, и тот съехал вниз между его ногами по спинке дивана так, что его рот оказался прямо напротив стоящего члена Густо. Дим распахнул на нём халат и, взяв член в руку, провёл языком по всей длине. Густо застонал и схватился за спинку дивана перед собой. Обхватив губами его член, Дим, подняв обе руки, схватил и начал мягко раскачивать его бёдра, побуждая делать толчки вперёд, стоя на коленях. Густо тут же поймал ритм и начал двигаться взад-вперёд, глядя, как его член входит и выходит из блестящего от слюны рта. Дим поднял на него глаза, то сжимая губы сильнее, то открывая рот и дразня головку и уздечку языком. Густо не мог оторвать глаз от этого зрелища. Лицо Дима, его глаза, разбитая скула и собственный член, вталкивающийся в прорезь сомкнутых губ – эта картина возбуждала так же сильно, как и то, что Дим выделывал с его членом своим блядским ртом. 

– У тебя охуенный рот, Дим, – прошептал Густо, непроизвольно начиная ускорять темп. 

Он начал толкаться глубже, почувствовав стенки гортани, которые сжимали головку, заводя Густо и провоцируя его на более жестким ритм. Он чувствовал широкий язык, который с силой тёр его уздечку. Схватил Дима за волосы одной рукой, начав резче входить в его горячий рот. Тот массировал рукой его яйца, приближая мощную разрядку. Густо не мог контролировать стоны, которые вырывались из его груди, и, запрокинув голову назад, он загнал свой член так глубоко, как мог, почувствовав, как сперма вытекает в глотку партнера. По спине пробежали мурашки, и Густо ещё несколько раз дёрнул бёдрами, чувствуя, как остаточные волны проходят судорогами по его телу. Он опустил глаза, тяжело дыша, и только сейчас понял, что всё это время крепко держал любовника за волосы. Густо заставил свои пальцы разжаться, вытянул член из его рта и на плохо слушающихся ногах переполз на диван. Дим подтянулся на руках и, взяв чашку со стола, выплюнул туда сперму. Густо полулежал на боку, шумно выдыхая. Казалось, каждая мышца его тела сейчас расслаблена, он был похож на обмякшую марионетку, которую больше не держали верёвочки. Дим ухватил Густо за талию и подтянул наверх, прижимая его задницу к своему паху: «Я не буду входить, просто постой так, сожми бёдра» – и практически перекинул его животом через спинку дивана. 

Густо не стал отбиваться, он послушно сжал ноги, слушая, как Дим расстегнул молнию на брюках. Видимо, он смочил свой член слюной и протиснул его между сжатых бёдер Густо. Дим интенсивно тёрся, гладя партнера влажными ладонями по спине и плечам. 

– Да что ж ты такой тощий... – прошептал Дим, прижимаясь к его спине щекой.

Да, тощие бёдра Густо не смыкались настолько, чтобы как следует зажать член. Повинуясь минутному порыву, парень облизал свои пальцы и засунул руки себе под живот. Когда чужой горяченный член вытолкнулся между его бёдер, он обхватил его своей ладонью и сжал в кольцо. Дим застонал и нежно прикусил Густо за плечо. Член был такой твёрдый, что казался ненастоящим. Густо слышал, как любовник прерывисто дышит, вздохи были всё короче и короче. Парень повернул голову, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Дима. Он увидел затуманенные жёлтые глаза, лоб в испарине. Дим набрал темп, пачкая бёдра Густо смазкой, и последний подсознательно дышал с ним в унисон, будто заново переживая свой оргазм. Чувствуя, что Дим уже близок к разрядке, он, захваченный этим чужим ощущением, выдохнул, сам не веря себе:

– Давай, сладкий, давай...

Дим вскрикнул и излился ему в руку. Он свалился на любовника всем весом и обмяк. Густо было тяжело дышать, но не от оргазма, а от того, что Дим слишком сильно прижал его грудью к спинке дивана. 

– Дим... Тяжёлый... Слезь... – он кряхтел, пытаясь скинуть здоровенного блондина со своей спины.

Дим поднялся и накинул на парня халат. 

– Помял? – весело спросил он, глядя на испачканную одежду и диван. – Пошли в душ.

Густо спустил ноги с дивана, пытаясь стоять ровно. Отмахнувшись от руки, услужливо подставленной Димом, он поковылял в ванную неуверенной походкой. 

– Блин, где у тебя тут свет включается? Шею свернуть в такой темноте... – он ворчал, шаря по стене в поиске выключателя. 

Забравшись в ванну, Густо включил душ и закрыл глаза. В голове вяло крутились вопросы, на которые пока ответов не было. Что это за странное времяпрепровождение? Надолго эта зависимость? Сколько ещё он будет таскаться к этому мужику? Сам о нём постоянно думает, а после оргазма хочется удрать. Потом, вдали от Дима, опять начинаются эти фантазии и мечты, опять бежит к нему в постель и снова послеоргазменный невроз. Какой-то замкнутый круг. 

Шторка отодвинулась, и в ванну залез голый Дим. Густо захотелось выскочить из ванны в ту же секунду. Он даже сам от себя не ожидал такой реакции. 

– Ты куда прёшься-то? Я же здесь ещё! – раздражённо и грубо выплюнул он, отступая. 

Дим посмотрел на него удивленно. 

– А что ты нервничаешь-то? Теперь я вдруг тебя смущаю? – И он приподнял брови, давая понять, насколько абсурдна такая реакция. – Я с тобой как раз и собирался. – И, скользнув руками по талии парня, он обхватил его и прижал к себе.

Густо почувствовал прилив странного гнева и какого-то… стыда. Необъяснимые эмоции после всех тех вещей, которые они вытворяли вместе. Совместное принятие душа – это уже не секс. Это… общение, флирт. К чёрту! Он на такое не подписывался! Он покраснел как рак и, отвернувшись от Дима, чтобы не смотреть ему в лицо, начал вылезать из ванны, отодвигая от себя его руки. Пару раз он чуть не поскользнулся, но Дим молча поддержал его под локоть. Густо не смотрел на него, но по молчанию понял, что тот тоже напрягся, уловив его дискомфорт. Наспех вытершись полотенцем, Густо вышел из ванной.

Он прошел в комнату и стал натягивать одежду, аккуратно сложенную на кровати. Вдруг подумал, что уходить, в общем-то, не хотелось. Но единственный способ избавиться от этой нервозности, который ему сейчас казался самым простым, – это уйти, оставив позади этого мужчину и всю ситуацию. Густо застегнул джинсы, натянул носки. Похлопал себя по карманам в поисках мобильника. Похоже, тот остался в куртке. Окинул взглядом комнату вроде – ничего не оставил. В этот момент из ванной вышел желтоглазый чёрт, в полотенце вокруг бёдер. 

Дим сразу оценил обстановку, но не выказал никакой реакции. Как, впрочем, и всегда. Зачем ему реагировать на поведение малознакомого человека, с которым у него раз в три месяца случается спонтанный секс. Открыв ящик комода, Дим достал свободные шорты. Надевая их, он кивнул замявшемуся на дверь:

– Уже уходите? – он смешно спародировал интонацию Кролика из мультика про Винни-Пуха и даже улыбнулся.

Густо же не улыбнулся шутке и просто кивнул. Раздражение не унималось, и он твёрдым шагом направился в коридор, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь грубое. В тот момент он твёрдо решил, что больше сюда не вернётся. Всё это неправильно и должно прекратиться. Без сомнения, сейчас Дим был источником раздражения, и Густо намеревался оставить позади этот дом и его хозяина. 

Парень взял с тумбочки брошенную куртку, сунул ноги в кеды, не завязывая шнурков, и подошёл к двери. Дёрнув за ручку, понял, что дверь закрыта на замок.

– Густо, тебя что-то напрягает? – Дим стоял в проёме двери спальни, наклонив голову набок, как делают психоаналитики в дешёвых сериалах.

«Хочешь поиграть в психоаналитика? Будет тебе сеанс», - неожиданно азартно подумал Густо. Энергия требовала выхода.

– Ты меня напрягаешь. – Резко атакует.

– Чем же? – Психоаналитик невозмутим. Даже лицо сделал заинтересованное, вроде как сейчас же готов устранить проблему.

– А тем! – Отличный выпад из цикла «Почему? – А потому!». – Я думал, у мужиков всё просто. Хочешь секса и не хочешь вранья этого вечного, как с бабами. Этих ритуалов, хитрожопых пируэтов. Что думаешь, то и говоришь. А что говоришь, то и делаешь. А ты что?

– Что?

– Да у тебя же хрен поймёшь, что ты там себе думаешь! – Густо всегда легко и быстро заводился. Правда, он так же легко отходил. От этого разборки у него были громкими, но быстрыми. – Ты что, политик какой-нибудь женатый, ведущий двойную жизнь или что? Вечно такой весь пиздец спокойный, как неживой. Может, у тебя на даче кладбище убитых щенят?

– Почему щенят? – удивился Дим такому причудливому образу. 

– Ну или утят! Ты вообще по всем параметрам на маньяка тянешь! – Густо взмахнул рукой, будто указывая на Дима с ног до головы как на классический пример маньяка. 

– Никогда не замечал за собой такого.

– А ты сам за собой ещё и следишь? – Густо входил в раж. Он наконец понял, что именно его так напрягало всё это время. – И вообще, почему я вечно за тобой бегаю? Ты меня чуть не изнасиловал, я тут к тебе прихожу, а ты такой весь, пиздец какой невозмутимый. Потом начинаются какие-то игры «секса не будет». Да что за ерунда?! С тобой ещё хуёвее, чем с бабами! С ними не надо постоянно оглядываться назад, опасаясь, что они тебе засадят за здорово живёшь! 

– Ну я же извинился. – Дим стоял неподвижно, но на его лице, наконец, появились признаки беспокойства. Глаза заблестели, и лицо ожило. – Я никогда бы не стал тебя насиловать, Густо, никогда. И тогда, когда тебя сюда притащили, я просто блефовал, подумал, что только припугну чуток и… 

Дим заткнулся, увидев сатанеющее лицо собеседника. Густо почувствовал себя идиотом. Хуже того, трусливым идиотом. Если бы он тогда проявил смелость, если бы не спасовал, его бы здесь не было. Ничего бы не было! Его поимели, как красивую игрушку, причём с его же трусливого согласия. Густо никогда не вынуждал девушку на близость, угрожая насилием. Так поступают только последние скоты!

– Ненавижу таких, как ты, – процедил парень сквозь зубы. Чёрные глаза смотрели с такой злобой, что казалось, испепелят всё, на что упадет их взгляд. – Манипулятор хуев. Надеюсь, жизнь на тебе отыграется, сука. Открой дверь!

Дим глядел на Густо с непривычной для него растерянностью. Он облизывал пересохшие губы, нервно провёл рукой по волосам. 

– Густо…

– Быстро открыл дверь, я сказал! – заорал парень.

Дим моргнул и, опустив глаза, подошёл к двери. Взяв связку ключей из вазы на тумбочке, повернул ключ в замке. Густо подлетел к двери, дёрнул за ручку и вырвался на площадку, оставив дверь открытой настежь. Дим так и не поднял глаза, глядя в пол.

========== Глава IV ==========

Дим сидел на кровати, глядя в стену. Густо ушёл много часов назад, а он всё ещё слышал его голос. Его упрёки и крики. Его мальчик смотрел на него с такой ненавистью, будто он предал, разочаровал, обманул. А разве нет? Дим закрыл глаза. Он всё сделал не так. Поступил, как эгоистичная мразь, растоптав чужие чувства. Он не покалечил Густо физически, но, общаясь в гей-среде, он напрочь позабыл, что у людей ещё бывают и эмоции. Да и дело не в том, что геи бездушные. Просто, видимо, с Димом общаются только такие. Потому что и он являл собой оболочку без содержания. Разодетый и упакованный, убеждая себя в своей положительности и порядочности, он, не сомневаясь, скрутил беззащитного и прогнул под себя. И у него была очень «веская» причина – вставший член. Он просто захотел Густо, напугал его и принудил к сексу...

 

Когда Густо пропал в последнюю их встречу, и Дим не смог ему дозвониться, то совсем раскис. Он перебрал сотню причин, по которой этот красивый мальчик мог игнорировать его, и когда причины закончились, начал впадать в злобу. Мелкий, безответственный щенок! Сам не знает, чего хочет. Машет перед ним хвостом, как профурсетка, то исчезает, то появляется. Дим упрямо набирал номер, чтобы в очередной раз выслушать, что тот отключён. В один особо тоскливый вечер после тринадцати часов беспрерывной работы он снова набрал заговорённый номер, молясь, чтобы в этот раз Густо снял трубку. Чуда не произошло, и телефон полетел в стену, разлетевшись на части. 

Диму изменяла его пресловутая выдержка, в разговорах со знакомыми он частенько язвил и был категоричен, чего раньше за ним не водилось. Он же всегда был гребаной Швейцарией, нейтральный до зубной боли. А теперь стал циничным геем, насмехающимся над более романтичными друзьями, которые хвастались ему очередной любовной историей. И когда Густо окликнул его возле ресторана, он смотрел на парня, как на главную причину всех своих приступов мизантропии последних месяцев. Ему хватило выдержки не высказать Густо всё, что он думает по поводу его поведения и отключенного телефона. Сердце предательски ёкнуло, когда Дим посмотрел на это красивое лицо. Лицо парня, которому нельзя было не верить. Когда Густо стал напрашиваться в гости, даже не удосужившись объяснить, где его носило эти месяцы, Дим словно очнулся. Убаюканная этими прекрасными глазами злоба снова подняла голову. Значит, он использует его, как фаллоимитатор? Захотел – попользовал, не захотел – отключил телефон. Но Дим не мог отказать ему, оправдывая своё малодушие тем, что он собирается популярно разъяснить наглецу, как следует вести себя во взрослом мире, но потом, когда они очутятся уже в его квартире. Он заранее отказал ему в сексе, будто опасаясь, что когда они окажутся дома наедине, то уже не сможет быть таким стойким и решительным. Густо, казалось, это не сильно беспокоило, возможно, мальчик понимал, какую власть уже имеет над бедным страдальцем. Дим ещё раз заявил о своём решении в лифте, попытался убедить скорее себя, чем Густо, что не собирается с ним спать, когда тот повёл себя неожиданно. 

Внезапно перехватил инициативу, демонстрируя, что ему глубоко плевать, чего хочет сам Дим, и тот почувствовал ярость, которая, как сейчас уже понятно, питалась от его дикого возбуждения и тоски. Отчаяние от собственного решения не спать с Густо и сумасшедшее желание при виде его тела соединились и толкнули его на совершенно не свойственный ему акт насилия, который он осознал только тогда, когда получил локтём в глаз.

Испуг за Густо и от своей несдержанности отрезвили, а возмущение Густо ввергло в такой стыд, что вся злость сошла на нет, и он только и думал, как бы загладить перед парнем свою вину. Дальше Густо снял камень с души, рассказав про телефон, и вот когда Дим уже было решил, что сейчас всё наладится, на тебе…

То, что сказал Густо, то, как он смотрел, не оставляло никаких сомнений – он презирает его. Дим обхватил голову руками. Раскаяние и ненависть к себе обрушились на него как лавина. Мозг услужливо перебирал оправдания его поведению, но Дим не хотел больше жить в этом самообмане. Почему у него нет близких друзей? Он всё оправдывал своей ориентацией, но сейчас наконец настал момент признаться себе – он просто хреновый друг, хреновый человек. Самодовольная, вежливая гнида. Он всё принимал как должное. Любовь мужчин, любовь сестры и племянников. Частенько скидывая звонки, когда был не в настроении разговаривать, не задумываясь о нуждах других людей. Он был ласковым и услужливым любовником, но только чтобы компенсировать своё равнодушие и полигамию. Пафосно говорил себе, что «влюбился» в Густо, но при этом ни разу не поговорил с ним по-человечески, будучи слишком занятым тем, что впихивал в него части своего тела... 

Дим решил, что это должен быть разговор лицом к лицу. Никаких писем или звонков. Даже если Густо ему вмажет, даже если не станет слушать – он должен пройти через это, должен открыть Густо всё то, что прятал всю свою жизнь. Нет, он не надеялся, что мальчик простит его как любовника, но, может быть, он простит его как раскаявшегося человека. 

 

Дим всегда считал, что люди не меняются. «Тигр никогда не меняет своих полосок», – повторял он услышанную где-то фразу, объясняя свою непоколебимость в отношении провинившихся в прошлом людей. Но однажды сестра сказала ему, что, если человек раскаялся в содеянном, у него есть шанс на то, что в следующий раз он поступит по-другому. И сейчас он был уверен, что больше никогда не поступит так, как поступал раньше. Он изменился. Тигр сменил свои полоски.

Вечер тридцать первого декабря наступил уже ближе к шести. На улице было совсем темно, бледно-оранжевые фонари уже зажглись, освещая дороги. Люди спешили с покупками домой, возбуждённые, улыбающиеся, звякая бутылками в огромных пакетах. Дим вышел из машины и зашёл в подъезд. Он знал, что Густо дома. Его ребята присматривали за парнем всё это время. Выйдя из лифта, он остановился, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. Страшно. Стыдно. Так, должно быть, чувствовал себя тогда Густо, когда его притащили к Диму домой. Сделав глубокий вдох и выдох, он позвонил в дверь. Из-за двери слышалась музыка и звон посуды. Семья готовилась вовсю. Щёлкнул замок, и дверь открылась. В щель просунулась голова девчонки-подростка:

– Здрасте, вам кого? 

– Здравствуйте, с наступающим, – просипел Дим, и откашлялся. – А я к Андрею. Можно его позвать?

Девчонка кивнула и пропала за дверью. Послышался звонкое: «Андре-ей, это к тебе-е». Дим почувствовал, как у него трясутся руки, а в животе похолодело. Он услышал, как зашаркали домашние тапки по линолеуму. Дверь открылась, и в проёме появился Густо. Парень застыл как изваяние, ошалело глядя Диму в лицо. Мужчина ещё раз кашлянул и тихо проговорил:

– С наступающим, Густо. Можно с тобой поговорить? Я на пару минут всего.

Наконец парень ожил и быстро вышел на площадку, прикрыв за собой дверь. Он уставил на Дима гневный взгляд.

– Ты что здесь делаешь? Ты смерти моей хочешь? А если родаки выйдут?

Дим закивал, соглашаясь, что сглупил, но всё же продолжил:

– Всего минуту, прошу. И потом я уйду, и клянусь, ты меня больше не увидишь.

Густо сдвинул брови, разглядывая гостя, будто выискивая подвох.

– Что ты хочешь? 

Дим кивнул, благодаря за разрешение. Его жёлтые глаза сейчас казались тёмно-медовыми, потускневшими. Щёки впали, лицо заострилось. Даже волосы стали блёклые, потеряв свой блондинистый блеск. Дим тихо и быстро заговорил, в голосе сквозила какая-то щемящая тоска и безнадёжность. 

– Да. Я хотел сказать тебе, что всё осознал. Я омерзителен сам себе. То, что я сделал – этому нет оправдания. И не только с тобой. Как я жил, и как себя вёл, как относился к людям. Поверь, мне ужасно теперь. Ты забудешь про меня, а мне ещё с собой жить. Ни на секунду я не могу забыть, какой тварью был. Я не буду сейчас говорить, что я исправился, это уже тебя не интересует. Я просто хочу покаяться. Я раскаиваюсь, Андрей.

Густо вздрогнул, услышав своё имя. Он смотрел на Дима не отрываясь, казалось даже, не моргая. Он выглядел порядком потрясённым. Тёмные глаза были как два бездонных колодца. Дим кивнул, как бы говоря, что у него всё. 

– Спасибо, что выслушал, – он хотел сказать «береги себя» или «удачи», но почувствовал, что сейчас сорвётся и дёрнулся к лестнице. 

Он поспешно спускался по ступенькам, не оборачиваясь. Сердце стучало как в преддверие инфаркта. Щёки горели, немного вело, как пьяного. Дим вылетел из подъезда, со второго раза попал в кнопку зажигания двигателя и рванул с места. Он вдруг почувствовал, как по щекам потекли слёзы. Нервы, это всё нервы. Надо взять себя в руки. Сейчас, когда он увидел своего мальчика, он понял как всё серьёзно. Люди говорят «глубоко засел в сердце». В это долбаное, бесчувственное сердце. Он до сих пор чувствовал запах Густо, такой тонкий аромат то ли его тела, то ли шампуня, чёрт его знает. Но этот запах вызывал в Диме такой фонтан воспоминаний, эмоций и, теперь, тупой боли. От того, что он никогда больше не поцелует эти красиво вырезанные, капризные губы, никогда не прижмёт к себе это тёплое, жилистое тело, не услышит этот хриплый смех. Эта была та самая необъяснимая фигня, называющаяся любовью. Все гадают, что это такое, задаются вопросами, как её распознать, но сомнения отпадают, когда ты вдруг чувствуешь её. Ты не можешь ошибиться. Сама любовь может изничтожить, иссушить, опустошить человека. Но ещё страшнее – любовь безответная. Это ад, муки той самой призрачной души, несравнимые с муками тела. От неё нет спасения...

Итак, словно в притче, проклятие Густо было исполнено. Жизнь отыгралась на Диме, вонзив свой карающий меч в самое уязвимое.

Дим зашёл в пустую квартиру. Прошёл в спальню и упал на кровать, не раздеваясь. Он будет жить дальше. Будет ходить на работу, заботиться о родных, теперь уже по-настоящему, ценя их общество и любовь. Он будет преданным другом. Возможно, станет верным партнёром тому, кто захочет разделить с ним жизнь. Хотя болезненная пустота на сердце не давала надежды на подобные перспективы. С этими мыслями Дим провалился в глубокий, болезненный сон, и даже петарды, разрывающиеся за окном, не смогли разбудить его. 

Зато смог настойчивый звонок мобильного. Телефон лежал рядом на покрывале, освещая голубоватым светом тёмную комнату. Дим принял звонок и с удивлением понял, что слышит в трубке тот же грохот от петард, что и за окном.

– Алё?

– Дмитрий Викторович, с Новым годом! Это Володя с охраны звОнит, – прокричал в трубку охранник с въезда на территорию их дома.

– Да, Володя, спасибо. И вас с Новым годом, – сонно откликнулся Дим, удивляясь такому неожиданному поздравляющему. Что у них, плановый обзвон жильцов, что ли? 

– Тут к вам друг пришёл, – счастливо сообщил охранник, и было слышно, как он переспрашивает мимо трубки. – Как? – и опять в трубку: – Господин Гостев. Ой, нет… Как? Густов!  
Дим вскочил с кровати, глядя в окно, будто высматривая своего гостя на улице перед шлагбаумом. Он отчётливо услышал знакомый хриплый голос, повторяющий свою дурацкую кличку охраннику.

– Пропустите! – отчаянно закричал Дим, мечась по комнате. – В смысле, пожалуйста. Пропустите его, пожалуйста. 

– Ага, – согласился Володя. – Пропускаю. С праздничком! 

Дим забегал по квартире, включая свет, раскидывая вещи по местам, закидывая бесхозную одежду в шкаф. Он подбежал к зеркалу, ужасаясь своему виду. Мятое со сна лицо, взъерошенные волосы, горящие глаза. Будто убежал от стаи волков. Плюнув на вид, Дим кинулся на кухню, включая чайник и начиная метать на стол всё, что было в холодильнике. Руки тряслись, как у первокурсника перед экзаменом. Резкий звонок заставил вскрикнуть, и Дим понял, что нервы совсем отказывают. Подойдя к двери, Дим открыл её, затаив дыхание. 

Густо стоял на пороге, держа в руках бутылку Советского шампанского. 

– Живой? – хитро улыбнулся гость, наклоняя голову набок. – А то ускакал от меня, как псих перед суицидом. 

Дим моргнул, кивнул и нескладно махнул рукой, приглашая Густо в дом. Тот прошёл в коридор, гордо вскинув подбородок и оглядывая пустую квартиру.

– Ты что, один? А как же гости и настольные танцы? – парень заулыбался пуще прежнего.

Дим уловил запах алкоголя и понял, что красавец навеселе. Он так перенервничал, что не сразу взял протянутую ему бутылку шампанского, глядя на неё, как на военный снаряд. 

– Да что ты чумной такой сегодня? – Густо таки всучил ему бутылку и начал стягивать с себя куртку, одновременно вылезая из ботинок. – Ты, часом, не под наркотой, а?

Дим замотал головой и наконец выдавил из себя:

– Я так рад… Ты пришёл, – и от души улыбнулся своему мальчику, чувствуя, как тиски, сжимавшие его сердце последние месяцы наконец начали отпускать.

Густо закатил глаза, махнув на него рукой.

– Ну, а когда я не приходил? На тебя надежды никакой, всё на мне. – И он гордо проследовал на кухню, мимоходом обтеревшись об Димово плечо. 

Дим как успел приласкался к проходящему Густо, проскользив своей щекой по чёрным волосам. Он мог поклясться, что этот момент был самым счастливым за всю его бестолковую жизнь. Дим проследовал за дражайшим гостем на кухню и кинулся разливать чай. Густо сидел на «своём» стуле, положив локти на стол. 

– Погоди, – одернул он суетившегося хозяина. – Сядь. – И он похлопал по столу ладонью, приглашая того сесть рядом.

Дим сел на стул, сминая в руках кухонное полотенце. Он ничего не мог поделать со своим лицом: оно порозовело, а глаза искрились, словно он ребёнок на ёлке. Если бы у него был хвост, он сейчас радостно бил бы им об пол. Густо подпёр голову рукой, склонившись:

– Ну, что? Давай попробуем сначала?

Дим кивнул, хватая его руку и прижимая к своей щеке. 

– Я люблю тебя, Густо, так люблю...

Парень дёрнулся и округлил глаза. Он явно был не готов к такому признанию. Дим, и сам не ожидая от себя такой порывистости, замолчал и уставился на скатерть. Густо выдохнул, глядя куда-то в сторону, явно обдумывая неожиданную ситуацию.

– Знаешь что, Дим, – наконец вымолвил он, качая головой. – Ты всё-таки меня загонишь в гроб однажды, честно тебе говорю. Каждая наша встреча мне жизнь на пять лет укорачивает. 

Дим хмыкнул, продолжая ластиться к руке Густо, целуя его в ладонь и подныривая под неё головой, как кот. 

– Я тебе просто сразу все карты на стол, чтобы не было потом разборок, – сказал он, решаясь поднять взгляд. – У меня всё серьёзно, Андрей. Я и так достаточно налажал, чтобы продолжать играть в какие-то идиотские игры. Ты со мной?

И он замер, ожидая ответа. Красавец улыбнулся сам себе, будто смирившись с ситуацией, и посмотрел Диму в его невозможные, жёлтые глаза. 

– Ну, а куда я денусь? Это же я тебе мангал спалил.

Они обменивались взглядами в тишине ещё с минуту и одновременно подались навстречу друг другу. Стол страдальчески заскрипел, стулья попадали на пол и двое мужчин, прижимаясь друг к другу и срывая на ходу одежду, двигались к спальне в нескладном танце. По дороге опрокинули подставку под зонт, задели звенящее бра в коридоре. Достигнув спальни, они рухнули на кровать, перекатываясь с боку на бок, избавляясь от оставшейся одежды. 

Дим взял в ладони лицо Густо и целовал его, как перед казнью. Показалось, что сейчас его хватит инсульт от той страсти, которая сейчас разрывала его на части. Густо отвечал ему с не меньшим пылом, засасывая его губы, целуя и покусывая шею. В какой-то момент Дим почувствовал, что ему в грудь уперлись две ладони. Похоже, Густо уже не первый раз пытался привлечь его внимание. 

– Слышишь меня или нет?.. – повторил парень, глядя Диму в глаза. 

Тот осоловело уставился на Густо, бессознательно продолжая сжимать в руках его бёдра и вожделенную задницу. 

– Что? – он честно попытался сфокусироваться на смысле вопроса.

– Я говорю, что если мне надоест вид снизу, буду переезжать наверх. Ты понял меня? – последнюю фразу Густо проговорил по слогам, чтобы смысл сказанного наконец дошёл до Дима. Для пущей убедительности парень сильно сжал задницу Дима ладонями.

Дим облизнулся и тут же кивнул. 

– Конечно, любовь моя. Всё что захочешь. 

Он прижал Густо к кровати так сильно, что тот пискнул, как резиновая игрушка, и даже попытался возмутиться, но его рот был тут же втянут в поединок с губами счастливого хозяина сгоревшей «Хонды».


End file.
